Where The Story Ends
by Jordyn2011
Summary: Chalee embarks on a new journey when she moves away to college and to live with her friends Rachel and Raine on the Quileute Reservation. She never expects to meet the love of her life & when she does, and learns his secret, what happens?
1. My Heart Can't Take This

**Where the Story Ends**

**"My Heart Can't Hold This…And Neither Can My Stomach"**

"Seriously Chalee, we have to go if we're going to make our plane to Seattle! My friend Rachel will be waiting for us, and if you knew her, you wouldn't want to make her mad."

Chalee looked at Raine with wide eyes as she finished shoving her toiletries in her small hanging shower bag and ran out the door behind her. Their bags were already loaded the night before; it was just the finishing touches that took so long.

The girls would be attending Peninsula College in Port Angeles, Washington in the fall and they decided they would go on and move in with Raine's friend Rachel at the Quileute Reservation before school started. It would be a pretty long drive for every day, but most of their classes were later in the afternoon and they only had classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Oh my gosh, Raine…I'm not really sure if I'm going to make it. I didn't remember getting this sick on my last plane ride." Chalee moaned as they rose up in the air.

"Stop being such a baby, seriously Chalee you've got to toughen up a lot if I'm going to take you anywhere. There's a lot to learn if you want to hang out with Rachel's crowd. But she did give me one piece of info that I'm sure you'd love to hear."

A broad grin broke out over Chalee's face as she anticipated what was about to come out of Raine's mouth.

Raine smiled mischievously and then said, "Well maybe I really shouldn't tell you. You know, I don't want to get your hopes up or anything."

Chalee whined again, "You never tell me _anything_ Raine. Please, please, please!"

Raine smiled and said, "Okay okay, just this once. So my friend Rachel has this big hunky brother..."

Before she could get that out of her mouth and finish her sentence, Chalee jumped in and said, "Oh my gosh, a big hunky brother! I so call dibs!"

Raine stopped her before she got too ahead of herself, "Honey, honey. Stop. He already told Rachel she couldn't set him up…apparently he has a friend or something. Personally I think he's gay but Rachel swears up and down that he's not, ha-ha."

Raine's nervous laugh confused an already perplexed Chalee.

"Oh yeah, back to my story. Anyway. So this hunky big brother has a ton of friends. In fact Rachel's dating one of them, Paul, but she said there are a few of them that are looking for a couple of nice girls."

Raine looked at Chalee for some hint of enthusiasm, but her normally giddy friend showed no excitement.

"What's wrong with you? In case you haven't noticed, **we're **the nice girls!"

"Oh!!!" Chalee cried as though someone had just poured water on her.

**************************************

By the time they had finished discussing the boys and college life and all that stuff the plane was landing in Seattle.

At the baggage claim Raine looked around for Rachel but didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly Chalee looked up and said, "Um, Raine. I see a sign with our names on it…but I really hope to God that's not Rachel or else she's got some explaining to do."

Raine turned suddenly and gaped at the sight before her. Two tall Quileute boys stood with a piece of pink poster board with their names on it in dark, black scrawl.

One of the boys looked at Chalee so she walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Chalee…like the sign says. I don't suppose you're Rachel though."

"Oh, yeah. About that…Rachel was a little busy and she kind of…forgot about coming to get you. But I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater. And this dork back here is my friend Embry Call."

Chalee looked to the boy beside Seth, but had to look way up. This guy had to be at least twenty-three. But as soon as she looked into his warm, chocolaty brown eyes, she just melted.

*********************************

(EPOV)

_Those eyes. Oh my God. It just happened. This beautiful girl standing in front of me, looking into my eyes. She's my imprint. My reason for living. _

_Okay, douche bag. Get yourself together. Don't make the first impression a bad one. _

"Can I kiss you?"

_Shit. _

"Sorry, I mean…can I carry those bags for you? They look kind of heavy and you look a little uneasy from that flight."

_Way to go dumbass. Make a fool of yourself and call her weak at the same time. No wonder she isn't falling at your feat. _

I looked over at Seth and almost fell over laughing. Seth was mooning over the other girl, Raine just as bad as I was for Chalee. How is this possible that I could imprint this fast, on the first girl I had seen?

This was moving way too fast. I tried to get a hold of myself but every time she said something and I looked into her deep, aqua blue eyes…my breath just stopped and I fell for her all over again.

"Chalee, Raine, Seth…you guys ready to head back?" I tried to start things moving so that I could get back and talk to Sam. I had never needed my pack Alpha as much as I did at that moment in time.

The car ride was so long for me. I had driven Rachel's navy blue Maxima and usually I could get that thing to boogie, but today I just wasn't feeling it. Besides I had an imprint to protect.

I could hear the girls trying to talk in the car over the loud music.

_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body_

_Long as you got me you won't need no body_

_You want it I got it; go get it I buy it_

_Tell 'em other broke niggas be quiet_

I listened as hard as I could, and with my super-shape-shifter-hearing I could hear every word they said.

_"I mean, did you see the way Embry looked at me. Can you say STALKER! And Seth was checking you out too. But in a less-scary way. But I mean really he could snap me in half. I don't think I want that. Anyway…Evan just texted me to see if we could get back together, and I really loved him…so I guess I will."_

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Raine's reaction to Chalee's quiet (or what she assumed was quiet) announcement.

_"Seriously Chay?! I mean really, he dumped you and fucked that slut from down the block, Chloee, or whatever. You seriously can't go back out with that fool. Embry the Stalker would be better than that. And I mean…Embry's kind of cute. I mean how can you resist those eyes? I know I'm already smitten with Seth. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo."_

I smiled at the thought of Raine thinking I was cute. And at that point in time I really was happy for Seth to have an imprint that was already "smitten" with him as Raine said she was. I was slightly worried though. Stalker? I mean really…I did ask to kiss her; in fact the first words out of my mouth were asking her that…but still. I needed to find a way to calm myself down. And to prove myself worthy of her.


	2. You Know Me Better Than I Know Myself

**"It's As If You Know Me Better than I Know Myself"**

"Rachel! It's so good to see you again sweetie! How could you forget me?" Raine screamed as she jumped out of the car and ran to the tall, dark Quileute girl standing on the porch of a small house. A tall, lanky boy with shaggy black hair and dark eyes stood carefully behind Rachel, holding her waist lightly.

"Oh honey…you know me. And with Paul sometimes I just get a little…distracted." Rachel giggled and Raine laughed loudly and hugged the slightly taller girl close.

"And this is my best friend, Chalee. She's a little quiet but I'm sure she'll be fine in a little bit."

(CPOV)

I leaned against the car, letting waves of motion-sickness move over me. I looked up at the sky hoping that it would make me feel any better, but suddenly I knew that chicken sandwich I had at lunch wasn't going to stay down.

I saw Embry looking at me uneasily, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to warn him. As I felt my stomach start to get super-squeamish I looked over at him again and saw him grab me and hold my hair back as I emptied my stomach all into a bush in the Black's front yard.

As I looked up, I saw those dark brown eyes. He patted my hair and grabbed a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped the remnants off my pretty face.

I looked down, embarrassed to be held so close to this warm boy, who was a stranger in all practical sense.

And man was he hot! And not just in the sense of him being one gorgeous individual, but his temperature was out the roof. My hand immediately reached for his forehead, which was of course out of my reach, me being only about 5'5. He stooped down in order to let me feel, or so I thought. But his face ended up next to mine and suddenly I swooned. I felt him scoop me up in his arms and then I passed out.

(EPOV)

"Rachel, Jake, please tell me she's going to be okay!"

I looked from one person to the other as I placed Chalee on Jake's bed as softly as I could.

She looked so pale and fragile so I rested my warm hand on her cheek. She was defiantly as cold as Jake's in-laws.

_Get yourself together Embry, you've got to stop thinking about the Cullen's and get your mind on that imprint of yours. _

I watched as Rachel gently took a damp cloth and washed Chalee's delicate face. Suddenly, her bright blue eyes fluttered and she looked in my direction.

"Embry?"

"Yeah, Chay. I'm here, honey."

"Can you please take Jake and leave? I need to talk to the girls alone."

_Rejected. Damnit. Oh well, let's not invade her personal space idiot. _

"Yeah, sure Chay, we were just about to go see Sam anyway."

**************************************

"You were so gonna go for it weren't you?"

I couldn't look Jake in the eye as we walked to the woods behind the house. I knew he was right. My stomach had fallen into a heap when she had said my name first. But then I felt like I had been shocked back to reality when she asked me to leave.

"Yeah man. I just don't know anymore. I thought imprinting was supposed to be easy, ya know?"

Jake's loud, hearty laugh rang out through the woods and soon changed into a wolf-howl as he shifted.

I changed with him, so I could hear what he was thinking.

_"Dude. Imprinting is never easy. Have you not seen what Emily went through? And how about what me and Quil have to deal with. It's just not meant to be perfect. You do have to work for the bond. But once it's sealed it can never be fully severed. Sure, torn and mangled. But never completely broken apart."_

_"Seriously? I don't think I can take much more of this getting shot down and I've only known she was my imprint for a few hours."_

Suddenly we heard Sam's Alpha voice ring out over our own thoughts.

_Let's focus guys; we have to talk about something. I heard there was a bloodsucker that moved in our property line last night and had a skirmish with Paul and I need to know which one it was. _

I thought back quickly to my conversation with Paul earlier before we left. Then I remembered the details and immediately shared them with the rest of the pack, plus the memory of imprinting.

_Dude! You imprinted, congrats Em. But now we have to focus. If Paul says that it was Bella then you know she was only trying to do something important. Plus normally she's allowed on our land. _

_"You're right. Paul said she was trying to tell Jake something. But I guess Paul just over-stepped his self. I'll have a talk with him."_

_Thanks Embry. _

Minutes later Jake spoke up.

_"It really wasn't anything important. But it may have made Paul uneasy. Nessie wanted to come stay with us. But since Paul stays at the house with us since he imprinted on Rachel he didn't want her to."_

_Wonderful. Thank you Jacob for that information. Paul has to stop trying to protect us from your imprint. She is a good girl Jacob. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. And I know you're not too pleased with the idea of anyone fighting with Bella. _

I surely didn't care honestly what was going on with Jacob's imprint. All I could think of were ways that I could make Chalee fall for me.

_"Sam, you think you could get rid of the other guys? I need an Alpha moment."_

_Sure Embry, but can we make it quick? Because Emily is really getting tired of having to juggle little William and Sky by herself. Baby Haylee is getting ready to come on too, so I need to hurry up before she makes a surprise visit. _

_"Yeah, yeah. I was wondering…so I imprinted on Chalee, but I have no clue how to make her love me."_

_Well, it's not as hard as you think it is. Just be there for her. Form a friendship and be protective. There you go. Now if I'm not mistaken I have a wife and kids to tend to. _

*******************************

(CPOV)

"Girls, seriously, surely I didn't puke right in front of Embry and then let him wipe puke off my face?"

Rachel grimaced and said "Uh, honey, yeah you did. And then you passed out in his arms."

"Yeah…I was afraid of that. But hey, I think maybe he's not such a stalker. After all he did keep me from getting puke in my hair and he did catch me."

The other girls collapsed into a fit of giggles, knowing that I had fallen for Embry.

Soon though we all heard a knock at the door, but before any of us could run to get it, we heard the sound of some of the boys rattling down the hall.

"Any chance me and Paul could come and join the party?"

I heard my Embry's voice ring out over our gossip and I stopped in my tracks.

Rachel replied serenely "Sure boys, Raine is going out with Seth in just a few minutes, so he can take her to meet Leah and some of the other girls. So sure, we can order pizza and watch Rent again."

"Seriously Rachel! You're gonna make us watch a gay-ass movie about gay guys who all caught AIDS from each other? Again?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Embry's outburst. I thought this was a good place to show off my wit, so I rushed to Rachel's defense.

"Well even if the guys don't want to watch it, I'll light your candle Rach and we can cuddle during all my favorite parts. Like the café scene!"

Rachel giggled at the Rent-inside-joke I made, and I noted the change in Embry when I said "cuddle" so I looked at him and said, "Well Embry, I guess Paul's going to watch with Rach after all, care to be my cuddle partner? Well that is if you can stand the movie long enough."

"I…uh…of course…I can so do that."

*********************************

The guys went to pick up the pizza and Rachel and I went to help Raine pick out an outfit for her "date" with Seth.

"Hey Raine, how about this blue shirt. Mom bought it for me because she said it brought out the blue in my eyes, but it complements your brown eyes too."

Rachel brought out a pair of cute khaki shorts with light blue embroidery on them and said, "Hey Raine, these would so match that shirt Chay just gave you. And wear those brown gladiator sandals, and then you'll look totally chic and perfect. Seth won't be able to resist you."

Raine tried on her outfit and let Rachel plait her hair in a long braid down her back. I was just finishing it up with a brown leather tie at the base of it, when we heard Seth knocking at the door, and staying on the porch like a normal person, until Rachel led Raine out onto the front porch.

I'm pretty sure Seth's mouth almost fell open, but he controlled himself until he was leading her to his beat up black Z71. He mouthed, "Thanks guys" to us as he opened the door for her and then they drove off.

"So Chalee, what are you wearing for your hot date here with Em?"

"Oh my God, I don't even know. But how do you always look so perfect?"

Rachel looked down at her ripped blue jeans, brown tee with a leather belt slug casually at her waist and some leather flip flops. She looked up at me, her wild black hair complimenting her stunning, almost black, eyes.

"Me? Perfect? Ha, I was thinking sloppy, but if you think it looks good then I'll stay like this."

I ran frantically into Rachel's room and started pulling Raine's bags apart.

Rachel pulled me away and gently led me to her closet. There she handed me a simple white cotton tube top that flew gently away from my body but still showed off my trim, tanned shoulders. Then she threw me a pair of cute blue jean shorts and pointed to a pair of white flip flops in Raine's suitcase.

I threw the outfit on and then went out into the living room to see if I could help Rachel with anything. There I found her already cuddled up on the couch with Paul starting the movie.

Embry held out his hand to me and pulled me tenderly down onto the sofa. I slipped off my flip flops and he smiled and whispered into my ear, "I like girls that go barefoot."

I giggled and snuggled up close to his balmy shoulder. He smelled like the woods, all clean and warm, mixed with a little bit of Hollister cologne. I breathed deep into his side and he put his nose to my head.

I whispered back to him, as he smiled down at me, "You must really like me then, because barefoot is the only way to go."

He blew hot breath onto my neck as he got close to my ear, "Well if you already know that, then you must know me pretty well."

**A/N _If you guys pleaseeee review I will continue the story, but if no one updates, I guess it's kinda pointless to continue. So please!!!_**

**_And It totally gets better I promise!!_**


	3. You Just Might Get It All

** "You Just Might Get It All"**

(CPOV)

I woke up unaware of my surroundings. Suddenly I was a little scared. I was in Embry's arms and we were watching the credits of Rent roll down the small TV screen in the Black's living room. I knew Billy wasn't home; he was apparently gone on a weeklong fishing expedition with Jake's friend's dad. I looked around anxiously for Rachel and Paul, but saw them nowhere. Suddenly it dawned on me when I saw a trail of their clothes down the hall.

I attempted to get up, but Embry's heavy arms pinned me down. I leaned in close to his face and blew right in his ear. He jerked awake, and then looked at me.

I sat there smiling innocently as he looked at me with an incredulous façade on his attractive face.

"What was I supposed to do? Lay here and be smothered by you all night while Rachel and Paul are getting it on in the room I'm supposed to be sleeping in."

He laughed at me, a laugh that I loved, deep and hearty.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Jake said you could sleep in his room, but judging by the sounds Seth and Raine were making when they came stumbling in the door, you don't wanna go in there either."

I sighed, it seemed like everyone else in this house was getting good lovin' except for me. I jumped up and ran to the stereo. Music was always my release so I popped my iPod into the dock and pressed shuffle. My body started to sway to the music and my hips remembered cheerleading moves that I was so used to.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out right_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

***********************************

(EPOV)

I felt something stirring in my arms, but I didn't move, thinking that I was just dreaming. Suddenly I felt something cool in my ear and I opened my eyes to view a charming Chalee with a mischievous look on her face.

We discussed the fact that Raine and Seth had taken over Jake's room, and Rachel and Paul were mauling the bed in her room so I believed it was just best for her to stay in the living room with me.

She hopped up and to my surprise plugged a small blue iPod nano into the iPod dock on Jake's stereo. Suddenly Lady GaGa's _Just Dance_ came over the speakers and Chalee's body spun into motion. Her hips started swaying and her arms moved and for the first time since I had seen her, she looked completely free and at ease.

I'm no dancer that was for sure, but I walked over to where she was and put my hands on her hips and stood behind her and soon our bodies were in motion together, swaying to the beat.

I saw her sweet face look up at me as my hands started to pull her around to face me, those eyes that had seen a love like this never before.

I pulled her up next to me as a new song came over the speakers.

_You've got someone here _

_Wants to make it all right_

_Someone to love you more_

_Than life right here_

She rested her head on my broad chest and we slowly moved to the music. I knew that the couch folded out so I spied her bag still full and packed by Rachel's door and pointed to it.

"Baby, why don't you go slip on something comfortable and we'll lay down."

She smiled at me and I went to work pulling out the couch bed and putting the spare sheets and blankets on it. When I stood back up, there she was, a vision in a cute pair of black Soffee shorts and a pretty lacey pink tank top.

I stuttered as she walked toward me, "Uh, um, whoa babe. You went all out for me."

She giggled and it sounded like bells tinkling. I had already pulled off my pullover that I had worn over, so all I had on were torn up blue jean shorts. She shivered as she reached for me to pull her up close.

I said "I have a pull-over there on the floor" pointing to my American Eagle hoodie lying in a pile beside the couch.

She nodded, but just continued walking towards me and she pressed herself up against my chest.

"I can think of better ways to get warm." She grinned at me as these words spilled out of her mouth.

I sat down on the couch and pulled her down on my lap. I kissed her feverishly, but knew that I couldn't go any further tonight; I still hadn't told her my secret. If she accepted that, then we could go as far as she wanted to go.

She pushed back to me with a passion I had never known in any other girl. And yeah, I know what everyone's thinking; Embry has never known a kind of passion like that? Even with all the girls I've been with? But none of them mean a thing anymore; my imprint is all that matters now.

I eventually got her to stop kissing me, and she lay down on the couch bed beside me. I put on one of her favorite movies, The Other Boleyn Girl. She snuggled up into my chest and pulled the pull over close to her, but never quite put it on.

Somehow while she fell asleep I managed to keep my eyes open. I was concentrating on this movie; I mean really, he should have seen that Mary was the better of the girls, despite the good looks of Anne.

I knew, as I looked at my girl, that I would never have to worry about being bewitched by any other woman. Feeling the stirring of my girl in my arms, I looked down at her, those beautiful blue eyes hidden by dark eyelashes and her arms intermingled with mine just turned me on.

I let her snuggle up under my arm and I lay my head on the back of the couch and started thinking of ways to approach the subject of shape-shifters with her. I decided that all that thought could wait for the morning and tonight I was going to enjoying cuddling with my baby.


	4. Where I'm Going, I Don't Know

**"Where I'm Going, I Don't Know"**

(CPOV)

_Oh my God. Where am I? This can't be happening!_

I looked down at my bare chest and at Embry's half-naked body. I looked over at his snoozing face and even though I was freaking out I couldn't help but smile, he was just so darn cute when he slept!

"Um Em…Em, can you please wake up?"

I nudged him ever so softly as I tried to push his heavy arm off of my stomach. At least I didn't have to worry about over-heating; half of my clothes were strewn across the floor. I started poking his arm and then I pushed his arm as hard as I could when he still didn't wake up.

"Baby, what do you want?"

Em's voice was husky and warm and I couldn't help but to lean up and give him a kiss. He pulled his arm off me and looked down at our bodies.

"Em, I have a quick question. What exactly happened last night?"  
He looked at me sheepishly.

"I don't really know, Chay. The last thing I remember is you snuggling up next to me and falling asleep. I seriously don't think we did anything if that's what you're thinking? Maybe you just got a little too hot."

As I leaned up to pull his pull-over on, he rubbed tiny circles on my back. I couldn't even think straight when he did that so I pulled away.

"Remember, we're taking this slow love."

I told him that I was going to take a shower and he grinned. As soon as I grabbed clothes out of my suitcase that was in the hall, (_Mental note: Thanks Raine and Rachel)_ I practically did everything but sprint to the shower.

As I locked the door behind me, I leaned up against the blue wallpaper and was finally able to breathe. I turned the water on as I pulled the pull-over and my underwear off. My body had bright red splotches all over it; I supposed it was from the heat. The fan in the bathroom was soon giving me chills as I waited for the water to heat up, I slipped into the shower and felt the hot water hit me like a ton of bricks. Suddenly tears started falling out of my eyes for no reason. I just doubled over squalling. As my heaves subsided to small hiccups I started washing my hair. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, you okay in there?" I heard Raine's composed voice through the door.

"Yeah Raine, I'll be out in a minute okay?"

I never heard a reply, so I finished showering quickly and jumped out. My favorite pair of red boy short undies that said _I Love Nerds _on them and my red and black plaid bra were laid out on the counter right where I had left them. I slipped them on and then my worn in pair of blue jeans shorts and a comfy baby blue Volcom tee was next.

I heard all the other couples rumbling around in the kitchen as I turned the corner. There was the funniest sight I've probably ever seen, Embry in an apron flipping flap jacks and Raine, Rachel, Paul, and Seth all sitting at the dinner table looking like expectant puppies.

Embry noticed me and pointed to an empty seat at the table. He shoveled flap jacks onto the empty plates and smiled down at me as I dug in. He grabbed the remnants of the food and sat down next to me. His hairy leg (**A/N I just couldn't resist, he is a werewolf after all lol) **bumped up against my freshly shaved one under the table and a smile instantly lit up my face.

All of a sudden, he leapt up from the table and put his empty dish in the sick. He looked at Paul and Seth and said in his irresistible voice, "Do you think we should take the girls to the place?"

Paul started laughing his head off and Seth blushed but shook his head emphatically. Embry pulled me up out of my chair and pushed me towards Rachel's bedroom with my bags in tow.

"Um, Embry, I like you a lot and all that…but I'm not exactly like Raine, as in I don't jump in this fast."

He grinned at me and said, "We're not doing anything like _that_…right now. Just put on what I tell you to."

I was a little uncomfortable as he plundered through Raine's bags and mine. Suddenly he picked out Raine's little white string bikini.

"This", he said.

I held it up and just looked at him.

"There will be more, I assure you."

He pointed at the shorts I had on, Raine's brown gladiators, and a plain white tee.

He stepped out of the room for posterity and left me to change.

I could hear the other girls cleaning up the kitchen as I slipped off my other clothes for the ones Em had picked out. The white stood out starkly against my tanned skin, but with the shorts and the tee on, I didn't feel as self-conscious.

I ran a brush through my still damp hair and then walked out the door.

Everyone who was in the kitchen stopped when they saw me.

"Whoa Chay-bug, you clean up well." Seth's stuttering voice filled the air.

Embry shook a little when this was said, but I figured maybe it was from the slight chill that was in the air. As Embry pulled me toward the door I told the other girls I would see them later at "The Place".

We climbed into Embry's truck, some kind of beat up Ford. Defiantly not the truck of my choice, but it would do. He held my hand and kept looking from me to the road.

Not fifteen minutes into the trip Embry pulled off onto a dirt road. The only thought I had was how this seemed like a bad horror movie. I looked at Em nervously, but he seemed as chill as he had the entire morning.

I was about to ask where we were going when we came to a clearing. There was a beautiful beach cabin, and the shores of the Pacific lapping gently on the sand.

He came around to my door and lifted me out gently. We started walking to the beach and he sat me down on a log.

(EPOV)  
"Chalee… there was a real reason why I asked you here. I don't just want you to be another conquest. I want us to have something real, but in order for that to happen…we need to be totally honest, and by us…I mean me. I haven't been telling the whole truth since yesterday when we met."

Chalee's eyes filled with wonder and she turned her chin up to meet mine.

"Honey, you have to trust me when I tell you this. Promise you'll believe me?"

She nodded slowly at first, but then leaned in for a kiss, as if to seal the deal.

"Okay…well in the Quileute legends, they tell of wolves and such. Those stories are true…and I'm a direct descendant, meaning…I'm a shape shifter. I have the ability to turn into a wolf when duty calls for me to protect my tribe. And here comes the weird part, the "imprinting" as we call it. When I saw you, I knew that I would be with you for the rest of my life, you're all that matters. I love you baby."

Chalee stumbled back and fell off the log into the damp sand.

She jumped as she heard Rachel and Paul pull up. She ran to Rachel and I wanted to scream.

"Rachel, you've got to get me out of here. Embry's gone crazy! Please Rachel help me!!"

Rachel looked at me and she realized what was going on. And she cradled Chalee she mouthed to me.

"I'll take care of her, I'll make her understand. Take care of yourself and wait for Paul's call."

I heard their conversation as I slipped into the woods.

Chalee screamed, "Rachel you've got to believe me. He said something about legends and oh my gosh, what if he's gone insane!"

Rachel soothed her, "It's all going to be okay Chalee. When Paul and I get you back to the house we'll explain everything. Just sit tight."


	5. They're All Theory, No Action

**"They're All Theory, No Action"**

(CPOV)

"Rachel, you don't understand. He said some crap about being a wolf! I mean I've heard some pretty crazy stories to get into girls pants…but really, a wolf?"

Rachel put her head in her hands and just shook herself. Paul was sitting in the corner with a begging look in his eyes. She looked at me again and said "Okay, you've left me no choice. I promised I would help Embry, because he's like a little brother to me, so I'm going to show you something that'll probably scare the shit out of you, but it's got to happen. Come outside with me, Chalee."

I followed her cautiously outside and saw Paul come out behind me. He looked at me and said, "Okay Chalee, hug me or do whatever."

I gave him a curious look but then I reached over and hugged him like he said.

Paul walked behind a towering pine in the side yard and all of a sudden I saw clothing fly out from behind the tree. Two seconds later all I see is a HUGE ball of silver fur.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!!!"

Rachel grabbed my hand as I pulled back to run.

"Chay just calm down. It's exactly the truth. Embry would have showed this to you if you would have let him…but I took it into my own hands because I realize that you both are meant for each other. The imprinting, the changing, the wolfish power; they're all true. You need to trust Embry that he would never lie to you."

I started shaking and then all of a sudden, I fell to my knees. Tears fell faster than I could sob. Rachel squatted on the ground beside me and pulled me up next to her. Not two seconds later I felt a cold nose on my neck. Expecting Rachel's Labrador puppy, Gunnar I turned around to put my arms around his neck. As I lifted my eyes it seemed as if I was face to face with the massive silver wolf.

"Paul?" I questioned him hesitantly. He nodded his enormous head.

"Pet him, Chalee." Rachel urged me from my side.

I timidly put my hand up to his neck. The fur was somewhat coarse but supple in its own manner. His tongue stuck out the side in a doggy grin and I couldn't help but laugh. If this was what Embry was then I could accept it. I loved him no matter what, and now that I knew this imprinting stuff was real and that he would never leave me…somehow that was more insurance than I could ever normally ask for.

I turned to Rachel and said, "Is there any way to get Embry here…now?"

She looked at Paul's big black, wolfy eyes. "Paul, is Embry out there?"

He nodded his big head up and down.

"Can you get him to come here, now?"

All of a sudden, I saw pain and fear in Paul's gorgeous, warm eyes.

He turned and went behind the tree to transform and get dressed again.

"Something isn't right Rachel, Chalee. I could feel Embry, but I didn't hear any thoughts and he wasn't talking. Something's wrong with him and I need to go find Sam so we can find out."

Paul kissed Rachel quickly and hugged me gruffly. He stripped behind the tree again and all of a sudden I saw a sliver blur spring into the woods.

Rachel looked at me and took my hand, "Honey, I'm sure Embry's just having communication issues. It's no big deal. They have little issues like this all the time. That's the thing about the supernatural; all the kinks haven't been worked out yet."

Her weak smile didn't give me the reassurance I was hoping for, but as long as I could at least just think it was a small kink then I could block out the fact that if he had gone and done something stupid to hurt himself…it would have been my fault.

As if she could read my thoughts Rachel gave me a look. "Oh no. Oh no you don't go thinking it's your fault, missy. Because if Embry hurt himself, it was just him being his stupid own self. You could never cause him to do something he didn't want to do. So just don't even go there with me."

I blocked the thought from my mind as we walked back to the house. Rachel grabbed my hand as we walked towards the front porch.

"Hey Chalee! I have a fabulous idea! We can go into Forks and get a bunch of groceries and make a huge meal for the entire pack. Emily, Sam's wife is expecting again and I'm sure she's tired of cooking every meal for the pack. Plus it would be an amazing opportunity for you to meet the entire pack. Then when Embry comes back you can welcome him with wide open arms and he'll have a full stomach."

Her blissful smile comforted my soul, although I could still tell she was somewhat uneasy.

(EPOV)

Rejection is never an easy thing. No guy ever takes rejection well. But especially not when they're told they are a straight up liar. It doesn't hurt to be told you're a liar when it's true. But when you're honestly telling the truth and you want and need to be believed…and then you're shot down. Yeah, that sucks.

I watched her fall to the ground and scream in agony. She really thought I was a psycho freak. Maybe I really was crazy. Maybe we were all just having one big hallucination. Who knows? But I do know that I just bared my soul to her and she stomped on it with her pretty little pink toes.

When she ran to the truck with Rachel holding her together I just lost it all. Seeing Paul, obnoxious Paul drive away with my love and his imprint as if he was the good guy, it drove me insane.

I tore my clothes apart, shifting faster than I ever had before. I tore through the woods, not even hearing the thoughts of Jacob and Collin.

Brady was trying to break through the walls I was trying to put up, but I screamed in anguish, "Just get the hell out of my head! All of you get out of my fucking head!"

I ran without inhibition and just barely dodged trees and everything else in my path. Sam was now listening to me, but he didn't interfere.

The sight of those tears, and how she screamed that I was clearly insane…they drove me over the edge and a newfound strength came out. Tonight I would hunt and hurt something. Anything.

As I started to formulate a plan a strong honey-sweet smell filled my ever sensitive nostrils. I looked up and saw none-other than my worst nightmare, Demetri of the Volturi.

He was the hunter of the group and especially had it out for shape-shifters. He was alone, which left things more even but even as it was; I was in no shape to fight to my best ability. Sure I had anger on my side, but I was also weak because my imprint was far away from my heart.

Demetri came close, but I couldn't fight. My heart was just no longer in it. As he attacked me, and I felt something in my lower back snap Paul's thoughts translated to mine.

"Dude-man. We explained it to Chalee. She understands and now she wants you man. Come on over and we'll have a repeat of last night…only better."

I could feel his cocky smile stretch over my face, despite the pain I was feeling. No thoughts went through my mind because just as I decided to fight, my world went black.

(CPOV)

"So we need plenty of steaks and potatoes. Raine, you defiantly need to get plenty of coke and stuff, the guys are gonna be thirsty after running ol' Embry down."

Raine followed Rachel's directions and went in the direction of the bottled drink aisle.

I went down the vegetable section and picked out twenty or so nice looking potatoes whilst Rachel got the man at the meat counter to cut her several dozen steaks.

Emily had come over to start getting things ready for supper while we went to the store. She had Kim there to help while Leah and the rest of the pack went running after my man.

Raine said, "Hey, I think I see Mrs. Sue over there. I think I'll go invite her over tonight!"

Rachel giggled and started stacking things onto the checkout line.

The girl that was checking out the groceries, Casey looked at us like we were insane.

"What are yall guys doing down there in La Push? Feeding a pack of wolves or something?"

She giggled at what she thought was a joke, but Rachel just laughed it off and said, "Yeah, something like that."

As we loaded up the groceries, Raine ran back to meet us at Rachel's car.

"Guys, you'll never guess what Mrs. Clearwater said. She said that Seth was supposed to be out cliff-diving with Leah. Does this mean that they are skipping out on looking for Em?"

Rachel laughed. "No no no, that's not what's actually happening. Sue, well Seth and Leah just can't bear to tell her that both of her children are shape-shifters so they just kind of bounce around the rules with her and get in trouble when they have to. In all honesty they're just doing what they have to do to protect the ones they love."

"So Seth doesn't really love me, or he wouldn't have told me?" Raine put on her puppy dog pout.

"Now that's so not what I'm saying. He is able to tell you because he loves you. You're his imprint and he knows you'll be with him forever. But his mom, she might not take it so well, and it might not be the best thing for her nerves. She would be pensive and worrying about the whole pack and that's just not what we need. Sam keeps him and Leah out of trouble most of the time, so it's not a major sacrifice."

By the time that conversation was over we had arrived back at the Black's residence. Emily's mini-van was parked in the front yard, along with Kim's Civic.

All of a sudden as we started unloading the groceries Kim bust out of the house.

"Chalee, Raine, Rachel! Big news from Jared! He said that they made contact with Embry but now they just have to locate him. Whatever is going on he's hurt. But Jared came back to bring Dr. Cullen so they're going to do everything possible for him. Jacob and Sam say not to worry that they're both on top of things and not to make a big deal of it all.

I told them we would have supper on the table for them when they located Em."

I threw myself into cooking the dinner. Rachel and Kim were outside trying to work the grill and Raine was trying to make herself even prettier, _as if that was possible_, as I scrubbed the outsides of all the twenty or so potatoes and threw them in a big pan to bake in the oven.

I saw a shadow across the door frame and just assumed it was one of the girls so I just continued scrubbing.

"You'll rub the potato skin off if you're not careful."  
It was a slightly masculine voice, with a touch of feminism.

"Oh Emily, I didn't realize you were still here. Rachel had me under the impression that you were going to go check on the kids."

"Oh no, I'm sure they're fine. Sam's mom always does an excellent job of taking care of them. So I just wanted to check on you…you think you're going to make it?"

I didn't exactly know how to reply. Would I be okay? If Embry wasn't okay I'm not really sure what will happen to me. It seemed as if life has been put on hold while his life hangs in the balance. I mean sure, I'm sitting here scrubbing veggies while some doctor is out there trying to save my life. So would I be okay…who knows.

"Oh yeah Emily, I know Embry's a strong man. He'll pull through."

"Okay good fake answer. That'll sound good to Raine and Kim and Rachel. Now be straight with me. I've been through this a dozen or more times with Sam and all the other pack members. It's scary but you'll get through it. Now tell me how you really feel right now."

"Well Emily, I guess I'm just worried. I mean, I just learned to accept what he is and now I have to accept the fact that I might actually lose the one guy that means everything to me. It's scary and it hurts."

Emily hugged me and Kim burst through the door from the back yard.

"There here! Carlisle says to clear out Jake's room, he's going to need somewhere for Em to lie while he fixes him."

Paul came over to me and pulled me into his strong arms. All of a sudden that front I had put up fell loose when I felt his large, warm arms around me. My sobs fell deep into his chest as he lifted me up and walked out the side door with me.

Jake had told him to take me away, he didn't want me to see Embry the way he was. Rachel and Kim hurriedly started taking things to Carlisle and as I sat in the side yard in Paul's lap with Raine at my side I took in the truck that they had come back in.

It was actually a large jeep and there was a bright red streak of blood from the open back all the way up over the porch and into the house. Angry crimson splatters stared at me, blaming me for what I had done, for not accepting the truth that had been so blatantly handed to me.

Paul saw what I was looking at and sent Raine to get a water hose to clean it off.

As he pulled me up next to him I heard a roar from the house. I couldn't tolerate the noise so I shoved my head closer to Paul's chest. Suddenly there was a large guy being shoved through the door.

"Hey get him down, help me Edward, Carlisle he won't let me hold him back. Sam help us!"

The guy pushed an angry looking Quileute boy back into the house and Paul jumped to alert. He held my waist and said, "That was just Emmet. He's one of Dr. Cullen's boys. He's here to um…restrain Embry. He knows I'm this close to you, and he doesn't like it."

Without thinking about the consequences I tore out of Paul's grip. I didn't listen as my friends screamed at me to come back. The door was simply an obstacle to overcome as I slung it out of my way.

The door to Jake's room was right in front of me now, without reserve I threw the door open, but I was unprepared for the sight I was about to withhold.

**A/N-Cliffie =) Don't you love them. I just want to thank everyone that's reading. It's really awesome to know that there are people out there that actually want to read my junk =)**


	6. One Last Lie I Tell Myself

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who's supporting this story. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Katie who actually is getting a character in her honor (But not her namesake!!) in a later chapter. Yay her! But anyway, she's always been behind me through everything I do, so here's to you Katie Marie. =)**

* * *

**"One Last Lie That I Tell Myself"**

(CPOV)

I didn't really understand why Paul had tried to hold me back. Nor did I realize that the bloody Quileute boy that had struggled trying to get past Emmett was my Embry. But as I pushed my way to the bed to see my beautiful boyfriend, panic overwhelmed me. His body was crushed and torn apart. His thigh was jagged and limp. Blood was all over the floor, all over Carlisle, and most importantly, the blood wasn't stopping. It continued to gush out of Embry at every opening.

But as Carlisle sopped up blood, I saw Embry's wounds lesson. Apparently if you're a shape shifter then you can heal super fast also.

I didn't care anymore about the blood and gore. I ran to Embry and took his hand, the one part of him that still seemed intact. His eyes searched mine, I supposed for some source of pain or being scared. I wasn't. I just wanted him to be whole again, and to fill my arms.

*******************************

(EPOV)

The one thing I could concentrate on now was getting better. Carlisle had gotten me cleaned up as best as he could, and we let my healing do the rest for me. I couldn't move very well because several of my bones were broken, but I was healing extremely fast compared to what could have happened.

Chalee was being amazing as always, catering to my every need. Sleeping in a chair beside my bed, holding my hand at night, she was always so sweet to me and really better than I deserved.

Days passed and I was beginning to wonder where the catch was. In fact one day I woke up and I could hear Raine and Chay whispering in very angry tones about some boy named Evan. I was trying not to get jealous, but this Evan had no right to have his name in Chalee's pretty mouth.

She came back in the room and forced a fake smile on her face. For the first time in several days I wasn't doped up on pain killers, so I could tell that she was faking it.

"Chalee, tell me something baby, who is Evan?"

She replied. "God-damned super hearing, he's no one important. I promise."

I held her hand, "Chay. I almost died because of you. Please tell me. If he's not important you and Raine wouldn't be arguing about him."

She took a deep breath and started a tirade about how Evan was her ex-boyfriend and how she had left him when he cheated on her. And then she tried to make him understand that Evan really wasn't as bad as she thought he was, and he wanted her back.

Soon, her explanation turned into tears, which turned into gasps, until she was leaning into Embry's muscled chest sobbing her heart out.

"Baby, baby, if he's what you need…then go for it, you know there is no way for me to deny you."

She looked at me with the most devastated look in her eyes and ran out of the room.

********************************

(CPOV)

"So what do you guys think I should wear? Evan hasn't seen me with this mean tan that I have. I want to show off skin."

My smile still felt forced. It was hard knowing that Embry and I were hardly talking. I walked to the laundry room just down the hall to grab my new favorite outfit. I had just bought a new pair of aqua blue shorts and a hot pink crochet tank top to go with it. Raine had given me a new pair of sandals that were leather and had turquoise accents. It looked amazing next to my new tan.

She never looked at Embry's room, which was Jake's old room. It was hard enough to know that he was still in the house. But Katelyn, Emily's sister, had come to care for him, so I didn't actually have to see him. Raine and Rachel didn't ask questions anymore. They just accepted that my little fling with Evan would have to run its course before I would go back to the shape shifter that imprinted on her.

I heard an unhealthy groan from Embry's room and I fought the urge to check on him. I turned on my heel to go find Raine. She was sitting on Rachel's bed painting her nails.

"Um Raine, do you think you could pop in and check on Em? He sounds like he's in pain…"

"Go check on him yourself if you're worried. I'm painting my nails and Rachel took Katelyn out to go to the drugstore and the super market."

"Um, I don't think I can go in there."

"Well then let him be in pain, you shouldn't give a damn."

I knew I couldn't sit there and listen to him hurt, so I decided I would just pop in and offer him some medication and leave.

I opened the door cautiously.

"Hey Em…I heard a noise. You okay?"

He looked up at me with the saddest face I'd ever seen. His eyes were red and blotchy and there were tear stains on his russet face.

I couldn't help it anymore. Even though I was wearing a pair of ratty blue sweats and a giant black pull over, I just couldn't hold back.

I ran over next to him and jumped into his arms. I loved that boy, I just couldn't admit it.

"Chalee, will you get off me?"

"Oh, um, yeah I'm sorry. I just…I thought maybe we could…"

"This isn't what you thought Chalee. I'm not crying over you. My fucking leg hurts. I'll be fine until my Katie girl gets home to take care of me."

I felt as if someone had slapped me in the face. I just looked at him incredulously. His Katie girl, I thought I was his Chay-Bug. It wasn't fair. I thought that if I was his imprint he would always be there for me. But now I knew I was wrong. And as I let myself out of his room and went to go put the finishing touches on my outfit and makeup for my date.

As I sat on the couch waiting on Evan, Paul came inside and sat beside me.

"You know he's planning on running tonight. Katelyn told him he could. That she had faith in him. None of us think it's a good idea. His leg isn't even completely healed yet. He's never been this stupid over a girl before, not even you. And I don't mean stupid in a good way."

I couldn't help but think about how irresponsible Katelyn was being, letting him run in his condition. I could think of several other things I could do for him to keep his mind off running.

_Keep yourself together Chalee Hana. He's made his decision clear, he doesn't want you. And aren't you going out with Evan? Think about Evan then._

That was very right. I was going out with Evan. As I heard the door ring and I made my way to the door to meet Evan my heart didn't feel right, but I was sure I would get used to it.

"Whoa Chay-Hana, you clean up pretty nicely. I didn't know what I was missing out on."

Evan was gorgeous as always, and he knew it too. He took my hand and waved to Paul who was seeing me off.

"So I was at the store down by the cliffs on the way to pick you up, and this woman, Sue I think she said her name was, she told me about where I should take you."

"Oh where's that? Because I know Ms. Sue, she's my friends Seth and Leah's mom."

He just smiled and gave me that look that told me that it was a secret. About fifteen minutes later I was looking at the same cabin and ocean that had lead to Embry's fall. It was déjà vu and it wasn't fun.

"No, Evan. I can't and plus I don't want to."

Evan was doing his best to put the moves on me and I was trying to do everything I could to push him off. Sue had the bright idea of giving him the keys to the cabin and he had brought me in there and led me to a couch where he was hovering over me with an evil look in his eye.

"Come on Chalee, you know you want all of this. I'm irresistible."

(EPOV)

How could I turn her away, God I might possibly be the most stupid man on Earth. All those days I had after letting her leave me I was always thinking about what I would say when she finally walked through that door and threw her arms around me, but when it finally happened I froze and got flustered and couldn't tell her how I really felt.

I even used the stupid words, my-Katie. I mean really, Katie liked me but I couldn't even look her in the eyes because I knew I would never ever be able to love her like I loved Chay. She would always be my Chay-Hana even if I didn't want to acknowledge it.

Katie opened my door about fifteen minutes later and smiled her beautiful smile. She was half Quileute and I really did adore her, but more as a little sister, not as a lover.

"Hey darling, what can I get you? I heard you caused quite a scene here earlier, in fact Sam and Paul and Jacob were out front bad-mouthing you. I wanted to set them straight but you know, all of you are so big I'm scared to cross any of them."

Her flirty giggle didn't move me; in fact it almost made me want to throw myself into a wall.

"I took care of it; it wasn't a big deal anyway. Help me get up. I need to go run; it's time for that anyway."

She pulled with everything she had but I ended up having to let her pretend like she was helping and I just put all my weight on one of my arms. I climbed out of the bed that I had been stuck in for over a month. It wouldn't have seemed so long if my imprint hadn't been ignoring me, but what was done was done.

Suddenly I picked up a weird vibe, but wasn't aware of what it was. Then I remembered hearing something about Chalee and Evan going out and then I realized I needed to phase and at least go check on her, and then seeing she was happy, I could sleep well.

I climbed out the window while Katie was behind me taking the opportunity to clean my room. I walked behind a tree and stripped down naked.

The tremors wracked my body and suddenly I busted into my wolf form.

Seth was there, I could feel his energy.

"Do you know where Chalee and Evan went?"

"Mom gave him the keys to the cabin; he said something about a romantic getaway so she offered it since it was for Chay."

I thanked Seth and took off running, all the while telling myself that as long as she was okay that I would go back to the house and let Katie give me a bath like she had been dying to do. I might even let myself enjoy it.

As I neared the cabin I saw the passenger side door of a Pontiac Solstice open and the door to the cabin still standing open.

Maybe they were happier than I anticipated?

I couldn't help myself; I climbed up towards a window and saw a sight no one should ever have to behold.

Evan was hovering over my imprint, forcing his mouth on hers and I could hear her muffled screams.

I quickly shifted back and pulled on my jean shorts. My steps up to the porch and through the front door were harried and I didn't care that I looked awful. I pulled that sissy boy off Chalee and pulled her up next to me.

I told her to go to the other side of the room. She grabbed her shirt off the floor where Evan had thrown it and ran to the staircase.

I pulled Evan off the floor and punched him in his face and then his gut. I wanted this guy to be as scared of me as I was of him hurting her.

I kept hitting him until he could barely breathe. Then I got the keys out of his pocket and picked her up and carried her out to the car.

As we sat in the car together I looked at her, deep into her eyes.

"Chalee, did he…you know…hurt you?"

She shook her head and then tears started pouring like rain out of her beautiful blue eyes. She crossed her arms and I couldn't help but want to pull her near. I couldn't stop myself this time; I pulled her into my arms and covered her forehead with kisses. She looked up at me with questions in her eyes.

I wanted to answer them all, but I knew she would never ask everything she wanted to. I decided to hold her while I could and we sat there in Evan's car for at least fifteen minutes until she pulled away.

"Evan didn't mean anything. You do know that right, Embry? I mean…he was an old high school boyfriend. Plus he never imprinted on me…and that sounds so dirty now that I say it out loud." She giggled and it was like music to my ears.

She snuggled deep into my neck and she couldn't see what was happening behind my back. I pulled her into a kiss and her eyes went wide and she screamed into my mouth.

My world went black and I couldn't feel my baby next to me.


	7. I've Become So Worthless Here

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who's been patiently waiting for me to update. I didn't realize how hard it would be to make time to develop the story and all the characters and such. Making my friend Katie's character was pretty fun. The first person who updates on this chapter will have a dedication so get ready to feel tha love. School will be out next Tuesday, so be expecting more updates. =)**

**"I've Become So Worthless Here"**

(CPOV)

The room was cold again. When my eyes fluttered open I saw my sister Kendall sitting in a blue chair by the window. I felt something brush against my hand and when I looked down I saw the ugliest blue hospital gown and an IV in my wrist. I shuddered and Kendall jerked herself awake.

"Hey twin, finally decide to come back to the land of the living? Oh and the land of those addicted to Starbucks."

She giggled as she motioned with her hands to the pile of Starbucks cups in a trashcan by the door. My twin sister looked nothing like me. Where I was tall with straight, long brown hair and aqua blue eyes, my sister on the other hand is just about average height, with brown eyes and curly brown/blonde hair. Did I fail to mention her butt is out of this world? I may have been blessed with the boobs in this family, but she defiantly got the behind.

She walked over and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Mom and dad will want to know about this little incident. But you are in luck for now. Mom is away with Joe and dad has been wrapped up in this farm venture that he's been in for a while. Plus that new woman that's been keeping Braxton is totally fine which is keeping dad entertained enough."

"Wait, what? Slow down. Mom and Joe are gone? Meaning that…they're eloping? And dad and Braxton's babysitter, Amy are getting hot and heavy?"

Kendall used her best, _quit being stupid Chalee_, voice and replied, "Okay, you know our mom, Haley and her new "boyfriend" Joe? Well yeah, they're eloping. And our dad, you know Clay, he's practically drooling over Amy. She's barely older than us. Twenty-one isn't old enough to be dating our dad, but they are, which is why I was on my way to come see you when the hospital called me."

I looked up at Kendall with a confused look on my face. But then when I realized she was about to go into her tirade about how I never listen, I let her know that I just wanted to know how in the hell I got into the hospital and where was my Em.

The questions came out in a tumble and Kendall shushed me like a mother would a child.

"Honey, you were being mauled and then he brought you in and the doctors wanted to keep you since you were still passed out."

"Oh, my poor Em, I bet he did everything he could to save me. I really can't wait until you meant him."

"I have met him. We used to live down the block from him. He's only been to the house two million times."

I then realized she was talking about Evan, and then all the memories flooded back. I had been kissing my Embry and then I saw Evan come up behind him, stumbling with a pipe. Embry had leaned into my mouth to kiss me and I had screamed inside his mouth. Evan had crushed the window of his own car and hit Em's skull with enough force to almost kill him and then he pushed me out of his car with his strong forearms and I landed outside the other side of the car and was knocked out cold. I woke up a day later in the hospital with my beautiful twin hovering over me.

She kept trying to explain to me how Embry had been trying to "assault" me and Evan came rushing to my rescue. He was nothing but the opposite of a knight in shining armor. But she would never understand. All I had to do was to convince her that I was ready to get out of this hell hole and then I had to convince her to tell me where Em was. I had to tell him that I was okay and that I still needed him.

Kendall came back in the room and said, "Okay girl, here's the deal. I'm going to dig you some clothes out of my bag and you're going to put them on. Then you're going to take me to this place where you're staying so I can meet these Indians that have put you through hell."

I fought the urge to yell at her for calling them Indians and for bossing me around. For Christ's sake, I came out of the womb a full two minutes before her!

She pulled a bright pink Barlow Girl tee out of her bag and a black pair of Nike shorts and held them until a nurse came and took the wires off of me and the IV out of my arm.

As I got out of the bed, carefully balancing since I hadn't been awake for the past few days and I still had bruises that covered my hips, I walked over to her and took the clothes and locked myself into the small bathroom.

I just had to think of a way to get my sister to understand. As I slipped the clothes on I had a better chance to look at my figure and to see what kind of damage had been done. Evan's fingers would fit perfectly on the bruise marks, but Embry's fingers were far too large to make bruises that slender.

I stopped just short of the door and looked at my face; there was a large knot below my left eye where Evan had shoved me down onto the couch with his hand. After this I would never love anyone but Embry. I splashed water on my face to cool it, for the thoughts I were having were scaring me and a slight flush crept up my face.

I let the bathroom door bang as I stepped out, grabbing the black Nike flip-flops Kendall held out for me. I shoved them on my feet and looked at her seriously.

"Take me to my Embry. I know what happened, I'm not stupid. But I also do know that Evan is a liar and will do anything to get what he wants. He wanted me so I tried to let him down easy, but when Embry came to rescue me Evan couldn't handle being shown up so he had to hurt me and Embry both and then he lied to cover himself. Don't believe him, don't believe me if you don't want to. But do know that I'm over eighteen and I can decide who to be with, and it most certainly will not be Evan."

Kendall looked at me incredulously. Then she took my hand and threw her bag over her shoulder and led me out of my hospital room and down the long, narrow, gray colored hall. We went all the way down two halls to get to room 394 and then she knocked politely before letting me in.

"I'll just stay out here if you don't mind, until you explain things to him. I kind of believed Evan this whole time, so I've been kind of a jerk to your boy toy, so if you could fix that I would really appreciate that."

I laughed at my sisters stumbling of words since she was usually so suave, and then I let myself into the room.

It was set up exactly the same as mine had been, just reversed. There propped up on two pillows lay the most beautiful head I'd ever seen. Tawny from the sun and with his raven colored hair, Embry's eyes fluttered as he heard my footsteps.

"You know, they think I have some ravaging infection. The temperature won't go down and they keep doping me up. It's pretty fascinating actually."

"Oh, and what will they do when it doesn't go down?"

"Carlisle is working on it. He's going to tell them he's taking me to a special clinic in Canada. Maybe I'll live, who knows. I thought I was going to die two days ago."

"And why is that?"

"Because I thought I had lost my reason to live. That reason being you."

"Oh."

Such a simple answer, why couldn't I think of something wittier than, _oh. _I swear sometimes I wish I had Kendall's vocabulary. She could talk her way out of anything. But I didn't so I figured that the only way I could tell Embry how sorry I was and how I really felt would be to show him.

I climbed up on the hospital bed beside him and took his giant hand in both of my smaller ones. As I rose my head up to meet his, a giant smile broke out over his face.

"You don't believe her or any of them. You're still my baby girl!"

I pushed my hands into his hair and covered his mouth with kisses. His arms twirled around me and pulled me on top of him. I pushed my forehead to his and waited. I wanted him to be the first to speak.

"I love you, Chalee Hana Cross. More than you will ever know. More than anyone has ever loved anyone before. I wish we could just stay like this for the rest of our existence."

This was the most intense, intimate moment I had ever felt. There was no way to ruin it.

"Well I guess maybe not in the hospital, and maybe without the doctors, unless you're into that sort of thing."

He winked at me just so I knew he was joking, but it still ruined the moment. I heard the door open and I clambered to get off the bed and I did just as Carlisle entered the room.

"Well hello Chalee, how is our patient doing? I am quite sure you were here making him feel better."

Carlisle's comment made me uncomfortable but he winked and I felt at ease. He started unfastening wires and such from Embry and I looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Oh Embry, did you not tell Chalee that we are taking a trip to Canada?"

He laughed and I just nodded.

I took Embry's hand as he hopped out of the bed.

"Carlisle, is there anything I need to do for my boy?"

I winked as Embry went into the bathroom to change into the tee and jean shorts that Carlisle had brought him.

Embry soon popped out of the bathroom and as soon as Carlisle ducked out of the door, he swept me into his arms and kissed me long and hard.

"Baby, you are the most undeniable, so incredible, simply wonderful, you're beautiful, unmistakable, the way you make me feel is unbelievable."

The words from a Josh Gracin song made me start to tear up. He would never have any way of knowing that was one of my favorites. He pulled me up next to his chest and said, "Now all we have to worry about is introducing you to the rest of the pack formally. Maybe you'll accompany me to the reading tonight? Your sister can come, as long as she's on our side now."

I smiled at the thought of Kendall putting her foot down against my huge love-bear Embry. He's such a big bear, how could he ever hurt anyone?

But I couldn't see Evan hurting anyone, up until he started hurting me. Things just don't always go the way you want them to. I had learned that the hard way when I had decided to go out on my own and try to forge my own way. I knew now that I needed someone to rely on, and that person for me now was my Embry. My best friend and my forever love.

**************************************************

"Oh hi Embry, I'm Kendall. I know we've met before…but I was thinking maybe we could start over. You know since things have been worked out."

Embry smiled at my sister. I knew he would love her since she knew the truth now. I watched as he reached down and wrapped his arms around her. A look of surprise filled her face and she laughed as he tickled her rib cage.

"You are absolutely perfect for my sister. She needs someone to annoy the hell out of her. Since she did it enough to me when we were kids."

We walked out of the hospital and I looked out through the parking lot. I was looking for Sam's truck or Emily's van, but instead all I saw was a gorgeous white Audi-A4. Embry looked at me and I just stared at the car.

"This?, this is what you spent your graduation gift from Maw-Maw on? Lord knows you wouldn't do anything smart with it like…I don't know, maybe put it in a high interest savings account?!"

Only my sister whom I love so much would do something stupid as buying a sports car with her graduation money.

She just hugged me happily and replied, "Yep! Isn't it a beauty? I saw it advertised online and I just knew I had to go buy one. I'm in love with her actually, her name is Rose."

Her broad grin was contagious and I couldn't help but return it. She looked at me and gave me a wink. Suddenly she looked at Embry and said, "Hey there boy, I hear you're a car fan. Carlisle updated me on all of yall down in La Push and he said you're really into things that can go. So how bout you take us home?"

Embry's eyes lit up and he snatched the keys out of mid-air and half ran to the car. The driver's side door was open and he was in it with the car cranked and the stereo bumping loudly before we had taken two steps off the sidewalk.

Kendall directed me towards the passenger side door and she got in behind me, in the back.

With Embry at the wheel we were back at Jake's house in no time. He gave Kendall an appreciative hug and handed her keys back to her. He kissed me deeply and hugged me hard.

"Baby, tell all of the girls to be ready in about an hour and a half for the bon fire. I think the rest of the guys are coming to pick up them and I'll be here to pick up you and Kendall."

I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and he jumped in the beat up jeep that he borrowed from Billy.

*********************************************

(CPOV)

"Okay girls, we've got to look knock-out gorgeous for tonight. My sis is bringing a lot of new clothes to play with, so now we have four girl's wardrobes to choose from and four girls to dress. Let's go!"

Raine and Rachel were showering and I was helping Kendall pick out what kind of makeup we would wear.

We decided to go more natural like the other girls would. Just a bit of bronzer and a tiny bit of brown eyeliner really made our faces pop.

My hair fell straight so there wasn't much to do with it, I just tied it back in a low pony with a leather tie at the bottom and Kendall left her curls wild.

When Raine and Rachel came out of the two bathrooms, they had their little makeup on and their hair was already dry and straight.

Raine took one look at me and said, "Rachel, I think I know what Chalee needs. Do you mind if I borrow that dress from you. The one that I said had Chalee written all over it?"

Rachel giggled and nodded.

I followed Raine over to the small closet in Rachel's room. She pulled out a small cotton dress that had a maroon Hollister sea-gull on the bottom of the hem. It was strapless and had white flowers embroidered all over it. I immediately fell in love with it and stripped down to just my strapless bra and white thong. The dress hit at the perfect length on me and I knew Embry would love it. Maybe tonight would be the night that I let him take it off for me.

Kendall pulled the perfect pair of flip flops out of her bag to go with the dress. They were leather with jewels embellished on the straps and the Hollister logo embossed on the foot beds. The crystals that were on the straps were just right and not over-powering at all.

I slipped them on and then I had an "Ah-Ha" moment for Rachel.

I had bought the most perfect dress for a trip I had been planning to the beach, but it had been when I was almost albino-white and it would have looked all wrong. But with Rachel's fantastic black hair and her perfect, flawless dark skin this dress would look beautiful.

I pulled a mixed print maxi dress out of my largest bag. It was peach colored and had different floral patterns all down. There was a ruffle at the bottom and right above the waist, which would make Paul believe there was more in the top portion then there really was.

Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw it and she immediately began digging through the bottom of her closet. She pulled a box out of her closet and it said Cherokee Sandals on the side (from her moment in time when she was trying to get organized, trying being the word). She pulled a pair of brown sandals with fringe down the front and a braided leather portion around the foot band. The small heel was just enough to keep the long hem of the dress off the ground.

She looked at Kendall for a moment and then rummaged through a basket beside her bed.

You could really put Kendall in anything and she would look beautiful but the dress that Rachel pulled out of the basket made her look out of this world stunning.

It was a mixture of dark blue, aqua blue, and white. There were flowers all over the navy background and it was trimmed in the aqua color. Against Kendall's creamy, soft skin it looked ravishing. Rachel pointed at a pair of sandals on the floor and Kendall grabbed them. There were strappy flats that had fringe all around the ankle and they zipped at the back so they were easy to pull on and off.

Everyone seemed to agree there was only one thing that would fit Raine's personality perfectly. It was in my bag and I had bought it from Abercrombie right before I left for the trip.

It was a navy and green shirt-dress. The front had a ruffle beside the buttons that made it just feminine enough and it tied around the waist so it wouldn't bulk up Raine's small figure. Matched with the pair of leather flip flops with a half braid on the straps and the embossed logo for A&F on the foot bed it was a perfect outfit.

By the time everyone finished compiling their outfits and touching up their hair and such Paul was there to get Rachel. She pulled a brown knit cardigan out of her closet and pulled it up next to her. She knew that even though it was warm outside now, tonight with the combination of the dark and the ocean mist blowing on us, we would want some warmth.

Raine was next to leave. Seth pulled up in the front yard and like the gentleman that he was, waited until Kendall answered the door. Collin was with him and not two seconds after the door was open, Collin was watching Kendall's every move. Seth noticed it first and took me to the side.

"He imprinted on your sister. I can pretty much already tell you that he'll tell her tonight."

I smiled and just nodded. As Raine grabbed black cardigan to throw on over her shirt-dress if it got chilly I asked Seth rather loudly, "Would you mind if Kendall rode with yall? I mean I haven't exactly seen Embry in a non-violent setting for a while so I think I might like a few minutes of alone time with him before the bon-fire."

Kendall grunted and then agreed. She asked for my help and I went with her to Rachel's room to find her a jacket. She had brought a deep blue zip up cardigan with her for the trip. It was only three-quarter length so it wouldn't be overly hot and it was very soft so she threw it over her arm and turned to go back out the door.

She looked at me and gave me the biggest grin. "Does Collin have a girlfriend?"

Her question made me laugh but I nodded no and suggested that maybe she should sit by him tonight.

She flirted obviously with him as they went and got in Seth's truck.

Not five minutes after Seth pulled out did Embry pull up in the yard. I was sitting in the floor of the living room with my knees tucked up to my chin. I loved this dress and the flip flops too. I loved Embry. So why did this night feel so weird?

I realized that it was because I wanted my Embry. I wanted him to be my first real love. The one that I fully gave myself too. When he opened the door and found me holding myself together on the floor he rushed to my side.

"Baby, what's wrong? Can I do something?"

The tears were almost about to fall as I looked into his eyes. I couldn't hold back anymore. I crushed my lips to his as his eyes gave me wild looks. I could tell he wanted to pull back but I also felt how he was scared to. His shoulders twitched as I pulled myself onto his knees where he was kneeling on the floor. He stood up and instead of letting myself stand in front of him I refused to stand on my own and he had to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled his face back.

"Baby, what has gotten into you? You've got to slow down. We can't rush this, we just can't!"

His anguish was evident in his voice and I was slightly scared. He sat me down on the couch and kneeled down in front of me.

"Honey, can you tell me why you're like this all of a sudden? I just got you back and I know we can't rush this. The sooner we jump back in and put all our chips on the table, I'm afraid we'll lose it again."

I gave him a look and said in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry. I guess I just really wanted you. Never mind now."

He looked hurt, but then he pulled his blackberry out of his pocket and picked up my hand.

"Let's go baby, or they'll start without us. I don't want you to miss a thing."


	8. You Hardly Even Notice

**A/N: So, I'm so stoked to be on summer vaca.! I'll be updating alot more for all you impatients =) I hope you love it, my bestie Katie's been dying to read this so I hope I live up to her expectations. =D I love everyone who reads this, so what are you waiting for...READ! And then review!!**

* * *

**"You Hardly Even Notice"**

(KPOV)

I had never been happier. Collin was returning the flirtatious vibe I was giving off and my sister was in love with a guy that was perfect for her. I was in this amazing place, and I was going to a bonfire to meet the people that were most influential to my sister and to the guy I was quickly falling for.

Collin was a bit younger than me, but he defiantly didn't look like it. He was so mature, and he told me that the "story-telling" tonight would be much more than just legends.

Suddenly Collin took my hand and led me to a log out on the beach, a few yards away from where the bonfire was, where everyone was gathering around, fixing sandwiches and hotdogs that Emily had brought. Collin handed me one of Emily's mouth-watering brownies and I bit off a small bite as we sat down. He looked down at his feet first, then back at the ocean, then back into my face.

"Collin, what's wrong?"

He looked at me carefully, as if sizing me up to see how much he trusted me.

"Collin, whatever you're going to say, I can handle it. Just so you know, I won't leave, if nothing else we can still be friends."

His eyes lit up.

"I just knew you were going to like me back! But I have to tell you something. It goes along with that not leaving me thing. I have a secret that we need to let you in on. I could wait for Billy to tell the story, but I just can't. I need to come clean."

He looked down once more and then looked up at me with his piercing eyes. The brown just looked so creamy and warm. He pulled both of my hands into his lap, as I finished the brownie.

"Just like Embry and the rest of the group that I run with…we're shape-shifters. Kendall, I turn into a wolf so I can protect the rest of the Quileute tribe. Your sister knows, and she freaked out about it. So if I can get a good reaction right now, that would make me really happy."

I smiled at him with my biggest smile. My lips went towards his face and as our mouths met, I felt his smile.

After he included the small bit about me being his imprint, and explaining it to me, nothing more was said and we shared a few more small kisses, ending with a deep one, where he let me explore his mouth.

Then Billy cleared his throat and we hurried to the bonfire.

(EPOV)

"Chalee, you know I wanted to help you back there. I would do anything to make you happy. But I want to take this slow. I don't want to ever hurt you and I think you need more time than you think."

She looked at me quickly and then turned her stare back out the window.

"Don't do that Chay, you know we're about to be at the beach and the guys will beat the living crap out of me if you're in a bad mood. This is supposed to be a fun night, when everyone is happy and with their imprints. It's supposed to be the first good night we've had since…well ever. Please try at least tonight for me, baby girl?"

I saw her wipe her eyes one last time and then pull a make-up kit out of her hand bag.

The beaded brown clutch (I think that's what she called it anyway) held more than I thought it could. She pulled out some powder and some brown eye-lining stuff. She did it quickly and then stuffed the stuff back in the bag.

"How's this look baby? I really will try to make a good impression. And I am truly sorry about earlier. I guess sometimes I just want to rush stuff too much and then I just don't know what to do."

I pulled her up next to her and then I pulled into the sandy parking area at the beach. We were at our customary spot and I parked the jeep and climbed out and then lifted her out right behind me. As I set her down on the sandy pavement a quick but cool breeze whipped through the air. I saw her shiver and then a covering of chill bumps went over her shoulders and legs.

She had left her bag in the car so I asked, "Baby, did you leave your jacket in the jeep with your bag?"

She nodded "no" sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Embry; I was just so caught up in my little drama that I forgot to grab one. I'll be okay."

I knew I couldn't let her go without one, and just as I was about to get back in the jeep to go fetch her one from Rachel's, Paul walked by.

"Here dude-ette. I overheard your conversation with my brother here and so I brought you my extra jacket."

She quietly accepted the jacket and thanked Paul. I didn't like it one bit, but I couldn't just sit there and tell her not to take it. That wouldn't be very nice.

Billy cleared his throat and we saw Kendall and Collin walk up from the beach holding hands and they sat down across the fire from us, right by Emily and Kim, who was clasped tightly to Jared.

We sat down and the ocean breeze was really cool, even for me. Chalee pulled Paul's big bionic North Face over her tiny dress. The gray looked pretty on her, even though it was ten times too big and the fact that it was Paul's.

Everyone settled in for the telling and soon all the imprints were snuggled up tight.

*****************************

(CPOV)

"Chay-Bug. Can you wake up? You've only been sleeping a few minutes; don't tell me you're that asleep."  
I smiled my sleepy smile at him and then I pulled myself up. Kendall and Collin were already gone, as were everyone else but Raine and Seth and Sam and Emily. Emily was sitting down against the back of Sam's truck as he packed up the cooler and all the food.

Raine and Seth were making out hard-core with their ankles in the water, the waves lapping hungrily at them.

Embry pulled me up into his arms as we stood up.

"Go back to sleep baby girl, I'll take you home."

I smiled at him again, but I knew I wouldn't fall back asleep. He put me into the jeep and buckled me and let me rest my head against his shoulder. I loved how he smelled and all of a sudden as he nuzzled my neck and started to nibble below my ear, his head shot up and he pushed me off.

"Please don't touch me right now. I can't stand that smell on my imprint."

"What smell?! What are you talking about Embry? All I've been doing is snuggling with you?"

"You smell like Paul. Ugh, I just can't stand it. Don't touch me until you can take a shower."

I pulled back and sunk up against the passenger's side door of the jeep. As soon as we pulled up in Billy's yard I jumped out of the jeep and ran to the house. I heard Embry call out to me yet I didn't stop. I was tired of his yelling, I just wanted to shower so he would be near me.

When I stopped running to open the door I realized that there was a note stuck to it. It had Raine and Rachel and Kendall's signatures on it and even though I didn't read it in its entirety I got the gist of it. They were all spending the night with Emily so they could hang out with the guys, I was more than welcome to join, but I didn't want to.

I tore the note off the door and ran to the bathroom, trying to slam the door behind me, but there was a giant hand in my way.

"Embry, please move. I want to take this shower so you will be nice again. Just please, please move."

He picked me up ever so gently and sat me on the counter in the bathroom. He was shirtless and beautiful; his chest chiseled and sculpted as if a master craftsman had worked away on him his whole life. His lips met mine and he pulled my bottom lip in between his teeth, as the kiss deepened he tasted my mouth and my tongue found his and we battled for control. He pushed Paul's jacket in the floor and then unzipped the back of my dress, just leaving me in my white thong and my matching bra.

He slipped his jean shorts off and his boxers, then my underwear found their way to the floor as well. Before I knew it he had turned on the warm water and he had picked me up. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was running his fingers up and down my back, meanwhile keeping my mouth occupied. He carried me into the shower; the heat from the water was exhilarating to say the least. We took our love to a new level through that shower; hot water can do amazing things, other than just cleaning you up.

******************************

(EPOV)

Oh lord, what have I done now?

I looked around to survey the damage that we had created last night in our wake after the shower. I had no idea where all of our clothes were, but I guess that was the beauty of four girls in a house, they had clothes everywhere anyway.

Jake's bed was a mess, there were sheets and blankets and pillows in every direction and my Chalee lay there, a vision under the sheer white sheet, her beautiful chest moving every time she breathed.

I pulled myself up and went to the bathroom, which would be the most logical place to look for my clothes. I found my boxers halfway down the hall and pulled them on, then my worn in pair of shorts were hanging on the bathroom door-knob so I brought them back to Jake's room with me.

Chalee was sitting up now, looking around the room at the damage.

"Really Embry, there is no way that all this came from us?"

I laughed at the look on her face. It was amazing how cute she was.

"Baby, don't you hurt or anything? It was kind of a rough night."

"Well, I am a little sore. But Rachel told me to expect that so I'll be fine."

I walked over to the bed and cradled her in my arms. She crept over onto my lap to face me.

"I love you Embry Call, more than I have ever loved anyone else. Last night was amazing and I would hurt this much a million times over if I get to experience that again. It was perfect in every way, shape, form, or fashion."

I laughed at her fierceness again and then I heard the howl from the woods behind Jake's house.

"Baby, that's Sam so I really have to go. I'll see you later okay? And Emily left me a message on my phone for you to come on down to her house when you get done, so I'll leave you the jeep keys on the bathroom counter."

When I said bathroom counter she giggled and then I placed a kiss on her forehead and ran out the back door.

(CPOV)

Ugh this is such a big mess, and of course Em had to go do wolfy-stuff so I'm left to clean it up.

I got a huge laundry basket out of Rachel's room and I began taking the sheets, blankets, and pillow cases off of Jake's bed. Then I gathered up all the dirty clothes out of his floor and just threw it all in the washer.

My stomach rumbled and then I realized Emily would probably feed me if I went to her house. Embry had said it was just by his mom's store, the only yellow house in La Push.

I shrugged on a pair of white Bullhead denim shorts with a Nollie plaid belted tunic in this amazing deep blue color. My favorite aqua blue Roxy sandals, with a ring in the middle to connect the straps fit in with the outfit perfectly. I grabbed the keys off the counter and walked out the door, not even bothering to lock in behind me.

The jeep was a little reluctant to start, but as soon as it got cranked up I was down at Emily's in no time. The door was standing partially open, with Sage standing out in the front yard blowing bubbles with Kendall.

"So you're partial to Sam's little girl? That's nice, I'm sure Hendon likes that you're not messing with him."

Kendall replied, "Well Sage would actually let me sleep in her bed, you know, like you let Uncle Embry sleep in yours last night."

She just kept blowing bubbles after that and I ignored her poke at my sex life. She had no business in it anyway. Emily saw me coming in the front door and gave me a big grin to match the bear-hug she crushed me with.

"Oh, I'm just so happy about everything to do with you Chalee. Embry is so happy and the tribe is just so happy to have you, the pack is as well. "

I hugged Emily back and smiled shyly. She immediately knew what I wanted, "Eggs and toast coming up" she said.

With the pack running twice a day, I knew I wouldn't be with Embry all the time, and that was okay because I was starting school next week. But I was scared if we didn't spend alone time together, then maybe the relationship wouldn't be as real as I wanted it to be.

Emily sat the plate down in front of me and I ate the food quickly. Emily looked at me curiously and sat down in the chair beside me. Hendon, Emily and Sam's little boy was toddling around in the living room and this really was a happy place.

"You did it with Embry last night didn't you? I can see it in your eyes."

I looked down but then I realized, Emily knew where I was at. She knew how much it was to go through to be with the were-wolf men that we loved. Not just the pain of the thoughts that maybe they would get hurt, but the fact that it wasn't as pleasant as _it_ should be.

"Ye…yeah, I did…err, we did. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Emily smiled and got up to hug me from behind. She left it at that, and I was pleased because it was almost like talking about sex with my mom.

I cleaned up my plate and laid it in the sink along with all the other dirty dishes. Raine came up behind me and squeezed me super hard and I almost gagged.

"What was that for?!"

"Because you're sleeping with Embry, and it makes me happy."

I just laughed at her and said, "Do you think we could have a movie night tonight, but actually go out, like to Port Angeles. I think it would be fun to get out of La Push for the night."

She nodded and went to get Rachel's ideas for the night. I noticed Hendon was looking longingly out the window so I picked him up and took him outside with Kendall and Sage.

"Hey baby brother. Wanna blow bubbles with me?"

Sage was so cute, even when I told her Hendon was too small for bubbles still she giggled and said, "One day he'll be big like me right?"

Hendon looked out towards the woods and I felt him start to struggle against my arms. All of a sudden I saw a flash of black and then not two seconds later, Sam came walking out of the woods toward his son. Soon Jake, Paul, Jared, Collin, Leah, Seth, and my Embry walked out behind him. Hendon calmed down when Sam was in sight, but I couldn't help but feel that one day he would be doing what his own father was doing, he just seemed to sense when the wolves were close. Just like Sage, but I would never wish upon her what Leah put up with.

"Aunt Leah! Daddy! You're back!" Sage jumped up from where she was standing by Kendall, playing with the bubble container. Sam pulled her into his arms and walked over to where Hendon was sitting on my lap in the grass.

"Can I hold my son, Chalee? I know Embry wants you."

I handed Hendon to him, so he now held both of his children in his arms. Embry came up behind me and held me up next to his chest, "One day that will be me, holding your children, of course."

Leah pretended to gag as Embry nuzzled my ear and Collin kissed Kendall passionately.  
Jared was climbing in his truck to take Kim back to her house, so they could go out on a date later. I looked longingly as he held her hand softly and let her pick what CD she wanted to put in as they drove away.

One day I knew I would be able to be completely comfortable with my honey, just right now we had to get used to this whole relationship.

"So honey, I was thinking, maybe you wanted to go on that group date with all the rest of the crew. Kendall and Raine and Rachel really want me to take you, so I don't guess I have much of choice. I say dinner and a movie will be perfect, just don't wear another dress. Go more semi-casual."

His smile made me go warm all through my body and I kissed him more passionately than I had ever, even including last night. I had never loved my boy any more than when he gave me what I wanted the most; just a normal date night, like we were possibly a group of young people instead of shape-shifters and such.


	9. I'll Hold Tight To What I Know

**A/N: This has been a difficult chapter to write, I've had severe writers block, so if anyone has any ideas...the more help the better. =) I love everyone that reads this story, you mean the world. =)**

**"I'll Hold Tight to What I Know"**

(CPOV)

The movie theater was bustling with activity. The guys were dying to go see Taken, but we girls wanted to go see Ghosts of Girlfriends Past. Embry pouted so I voted for Taken and then I persuaded the girls to watch it. During the intense parts of the movie Embry pulled me up tight next to him, and I wasn't scared anymore. I cried when the poor girl was going through everything with her captors and I cheered along with everyone else when she was reunited with her father. It was a great movie, even if I did just like it because of Embry.

As we walked out of the theater to go on down to the Barnes and Noble down the block for cappuccinos and fraps. Embry held my hand tightly and pulled me back, slightly behind the group. There weren't that many people milling about on the sidewalk since it was so late outside so he took his time pulling me up close to him. He ran his hands through my hair and gently pushed me up against the brick outside the book store slash Star Bucks and I returned his affection by planting a kiss on his lips.

I had never felt more close to him than I was right now. Our hands squeezed together and as he nuzzled me one last time as we entered the store I had the most amazing feeling wash over me.

*************************

(CPOV)

The next morning I woke up, Embry's arms cradled me and I felt safe. I realized that I wasn't at Jake's and I almost freaked out. That's when I realized Embry had snuck me into his house the night before.

"Embry Call, if you don't get you're sorry butt down these stairs in five seconds I am coming up there and you will not like it."

I pulled away from Embry, sitting up pulling the sheets up around me and away from him. I punched his shoulder as hard as I could, and a hard throbbing entered my hand. I stifled my scream by biting my tongue.

"Embry, baby, please wake up. Baby please wake up!"

His snoring persisted and I climbed off the bed still clutching my hand. His blackberry lay on his dresser and I grabbed it, searching for Sam's name. I dialed as fast as I could and lay against the dresser, my chest rising and falling rapidly with my heavy breaths. His mom is going to be up here in like two seconds and I need to get him up, like NOW.

I whispered loudly to Embry one last time, "Embry please get your sexy ass up right now!"

Just as Sam answered the phone Embry's eyes fluttered open.

"Sam, this is Chalee. Wait, never mind, he just woke up. I'll talk to you later! Bye Sam!"

I gave Embry the look and just as his mom stepped into his room I dodged quickly into his closet.

"Embry Call, I have been yelling at you for about ten minutes now, you need to get up and get ready. Did you forget that we're going to pick up Danielle today? Her parents are sending her to us for the fall so she can go to the performing arts school. It's very important that you're good to her, now Embry, honey get up. You have to shave and shower and be presentable. Danielle is a very pretty, young girl now."

Danielle huh? We would see if Embry would be with this Danielle girl for long.

His mom petted him for a minute and then said, "Let me just go see what you have in your closet. Maybe I'll press those slacks I bought you for your birthday."

"Mom! No, don't do that! I ruined those slacks a long time ago. I'll just go over to Jake's and borrow something of his. Really, I will."

"Okay, just hurry and shower honey because her flight gets here at 2:30 and it's already 10:00."

She hurried out of the room, mumbling something about pancakes and slow boys and pretty teenage girls. Embry jumped out of bed pulling on his boxers and he rushed towards where I was curled up in a corner of his small closet. The sheets were wrapped all around me and there were a few tears seeping out of the corner of my eyes.

"Oh Chalee. No, baby please don't cry. Honey-girl, don't cry. Danielle's nothing to me, please baby girl."

I looked up into his eyes as he crawled towards me on the floor. Sure I was being awful but I didn't want him being with this girl.

"I'm going to march down stairs and tell your mom that I'm your girl. Right now and I'm going to tell her that I spent the night with you, and that I don't want you with any Danielle or anyone else for that fact."

"Baby girl, please stop being like that. You know tonight would be much better. Mom is having Jake and his dad over so you could come and I could introduce you as my girlfriend. In front of Danielle and mom so there would be no questions."

I sniffed and then I curled up into him. "How do you expect me to get out of here? We just used the door last night, and I don't think I'm coordinated enough to crawl out any window."

Embry smiled, "Mom is in the kitchen which is in the back part of the house, and we'll just simply go out the front."

He found a pair of black sweatpants and I looked everywhere for my pair of jean shorts and my blue tank. They were absolutely nowhere to be found. We had to get going to I just grabbed a pair of Em's mesh shorts and a gray shirt that said something about "Just Do It" and then we walked down the hall, me cowering behind him.

"Embry call, come here before you step out that door."

His mom's voice came from the laundry room, which was right beside the stairs.

"Mom just let me put something in my truck and I'll be right there." He pointed down the stairs and I ran quietly yet quickly to the bottom.

His mom's voice was very clear that she was not happy. "Whose are those?"

(EPOV)

Mom's voice put the fear of God in me and I pointed quickly to Chalee to go downstairs. She ran quietly and I walked to the laundry room door.

"Whose are those?"

I looked at those blue jean shorts that I knew so well. We had dropped them when we were coming in the back door, because things were really heated by then.

"Maybe they're Rachel's? Wasn't she here swimming yesterday with Paul?"

"Oh maybe you're right, you're going over to Jake's take them to her."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I clutched the shorts in my hand and kissed my mom's cheek good-bye.

*************************

"Wow honey-girl that was very close."

I held the door open for Chalee and she climbed into the jeep. The ride to Jake's would be short, but even still I made sure she was still buckled up, I sure didn't want anything to happen to my beautiful imprint.

When we pulled up in the yard, Rachel was laying out on a towel with Kendall.

"Where's Jake? I need some pants."

"So does your girlfriend. Really Embry, there's no pointing in ruining her clothes too; she doesn't even bust all hers by phasing."

"Very funny Rachel, is he in the shop?"

She nodded and I kissed Chalee once more before she went to go change.

"Wait honey, can I go with you to pick up Danielle?"

I nodded no, but made the "I Love You" sign back at her.

She smiled and the door slammed behind her.

*******************************

"Jake, my man, anyway I can borrow some slacks from you and maybe a nice button up? My mom's having that nice dinner tonight with your old man and you, and Danielle."

"Are you bringing Chalee?"

"Nope, you are. She's going to come with yall and then I'm gonna introduce her as my girl."

"Sweet, but yeah I got some pants. Why don't you let me call your mom and tell her I want to come with you to get Dani and then Chalee can ride with us?"

"Iight man, let me go tell Chalee while you finish up and then we'll go find some clothes."

Chalee was so excited when I told her she got to come with me to pick up Danielle. I knew she was nervous about this new girl who my mother already loved, stealing the first impression she wanted to have to impress my mom. I knew if my mom got to know her she would really love her, she just needed to give her a chance.

My mom always had this dream for me, that I would marry someone out of La Push, a blonde bomb-shell I suppose, and that this girl would bring me out into the real world and I wouldn't end up on the council like Billy and Sam's dad.

I grabbed the first pair of khakis that Jake pulled out for me and shoved them under my arm. I didn't really honestly care what I was wearing, but I knew mom would pitch a fit if I didn't look "acceptable".

Jake smiled at me and then shoved me out the door, I didn't even get to tell Chalee bye because when I looked at the clock by Jake's front door I had about twenty minutes to get ready and pick them up to leave.

****************************

(CPOV)

I was so happy that I was actually getting to ride with Jake and Embry to pick up this girl. I was fully aware that Em's mom already liked her, or she wouldn't be letting her stay in their house while she went to school. I just really wanted to make a good impression and according to Embry she was really strict on whom he dated, because she didn't want him staying in La Push his whole life.

I picked out a cute dress, a wrap dress in the color "I Feel Teal". It was one of my favorites to wear when I needed a confidence boost, because it was just right for warm weather, but it was dressy at the same time. I paired it with some silver sandals that were U-shaped on the thong part. I loved them and they dressed up an outfit that could be either dressy or casual.

Kendall walked in and examined my outfit. "I think Embry will have to pull over the car."

I looked at her with questions written all over my face.

"He'll be pulling over, or either doing you in the back-seat while Jake drives. Sister, you are smokin'.

I giggled and pulled Kendall into a hug. She could always make me smile.

She pulled away and began digging through her bag for a pair of jeans and just a plain tee.

"Collin is taking me out to the beach tonight, he wants to go for a walk and then we're going to ride into Forks to eat at the café."

I loved seeing my sister as happy as I was. She had never really dated much back home and since she had joined me she was really happy.

Jake called me out and Embry was waiting outside in a really pretty sliver 2009 Toyota Highland Hybrid.

I loved that car and as I walked out Embry pointed for Jake to sit in the back and for me to join him in the passenger's seat. I held his hand tightly as we all buckled up and started our journey to the airport.

***************************

(JPOV)

"Guys, Danielle isn't even here yet, do you have to be so close?"

I swear if Chalee and Embry got any closer than they already were, they would have to be surgically removed. He wanted her to feel close to him, so Danielle wouldn't intimidate her, who I have to admit; even I am intimidated by Dani sometimes. Any time she's come to visit, before I imprinted on my Nessie, I've always been trying to get the nerve to ask her out.

"There she is, brace yourself Jake."

"Dani, it's been so long, how've you been? If you don't remember me, I'm Billy's son Jacob and that's Embry Call, and his girlfriend, Chalee."

Danielle took one look at Chalee and smiled her fake smile in her direction. Without a second glance she spoke to me sternly, as if to a slave or perhaps a puppy that had peed on the carpet, "Jacob, do something useful with your life and gather my bags and load them."

Then she looked in Embry's direction and said, "Embry, we'll have to see about finding you a different girl. I mean anyone with a name like Chalee that has to be trash of some sort. I'm not even sure if that's a real name."

Embry looked as if someone had slapped him across the face, but he knew better than to say something back to her. His mother would kill him for disrespecting Danielle and she would find out, because Dani would surely tell on him.

I "gathered" her bags as she ordered and piled them in the back of the Highlander and I was opening the door behind the driver's side for her when she gave me an incredulous look.

"Jacob, I do not sit in the back of cars. I will get car sick, and I do not like to be car sick. Let me sit in the front with Embry, I know this is his mother's car."

I gave Embry a look for help and he rushed to my rescue.

"Ah, Danielle I know you get car sick that's why I planned on riding in the back seat with Chalee anyway, she needs to talk to me anyway, so Jake can just drive."

She pouted but at least Embry would get to help Chalee feel a little bit better. Danielle had always been frank with people, and now was no different. She had always gone out of her way to claim Embry but somehow he always dodged her.

"So Danielle, you ready for school to start?"

"No Jacob, I am not ready for school to start. I want to get to know everyone in La Push again, and I won't have much time for socializing if I'm always at school. Think before you ask such pointless questions."

I was determined not to talk to that girl again. She disrespected me one too many times and I just wasn't going to stand for it. Embry could bow down to her if he wanted to, but I knew Chalee wouldn't like it one bit. Before this summer was over, Embry would have to choose between his imprint and his mother.

************************

(EPOV)

"Oh Ms. Call, I'm home sweet home!"

Danielle's clear, honey voice rang out through my house. I heard my mother nearly skip out of the kitchen with joy and I saw her embrace Dani into a hug that was almost bone-crushing. Danielle went on and on about the plane ride and mom's new car and how grown up Jake and I were and I almost tuned her out when I heard her talk about the piece of "white-trash" I was hauling around.

"Mom, I can explain. Chalee is more than just white-trash."

"Son, Billy has already told me about Chalee, I'm meeting her tonight and I'm sure she's just lovely. Danielle just wanted a chance with you I'm sure, she just bid her time too long, isn't this right dear?"

Danielle nodded her lovely blonde head at me and then started talking to mom about how good her cooking sounded. I drug her bags up to the room mom had been working diligently on for weeks now to make it perfect for her. Her fifteen bags were all thrown haphazardly in the floor but I didn't care anymore, I knew that there were more boxes coming and already some in the closet, so I didn't see how she could have needed that much for the plane ride, but I was done with carrying it, so I went to my room and collapsed on the bed.

My Chalee was not white trash. She was nowhere near it. She was the most perfect creature on earth. And I had to go pick up my perfect creature in about thirty minutes. After I took my shower and pulled on a nice white and blue striped button up and some khakis slacks, that I had borrowed from Jake I put on a bit of cologne and then I walked down stairs.

"Mom I'm going to pick up Chalee, Billy and Jake are running a bit late so I figured it would be easier."

Mom smiled and threw the keys to the highlander to me.

"You got to take care of your best girl, let her ride in style."

I loved my mom at that moment. Maybe having Dani around the house wouldn't be so bad after all.

********************************

(CPOV)

My hands shook as I put my mom's pearl necklace around my neck and put the earrings on. My silver ring with diamonds and opal in it from my aunt suddenly felt heavy.

My outfit was one picked out by the girls, Raine had a beautiful party dress she had never worn before and it actually accentuated my curves perfectly. It was a light purple color with a small black ribbon belt around the wait. It went in a deep V in the back and in the front, but it was tasteful and hit right below the knee. The small amount of boning in the waist kept me tucked in tightly and it felt beautiful. The shoes that matched were a low pair of strappy silver heels.

Embry knocked on my door shortly after I finished dressing; Kendall stopped me short and grabbed my wrist, "I want you to borrow this, for tonight."

I looked down; it was the matching bracelet to the set of earrings and necklace. Mom had always kept the necklace, given Kendall the bracelet and myself the earrings. But before I left mom gifted me with the necklace too. I loved how the set looked together and it made me feel wonderful inside that Kendall would want to share her part of it with me tonight, since the occasion was so important to me. I just wanted Embry's mother to think as much of me as she apparently did to Dani.

Embry pulled me up close to him and kissed me deeply, "If my mother doesn't love you tonight then she's crazy. You look beautiful baby girl."

Rachel had curled my hair slightly and so it was not stick straight anymore. Embry's smile made me blush as he opened the door for me. The slightest touch from him just sent shivers up my spine and made me stand up a little straighter. I just wanted to make him happy. In such a short time I had fallen for this man, and my whole life revolved around him. We surely had something special; I just didn't want him to have to choose between myself and his mother.

The car ride was over far too soon and we were standing on the front porch of Embry's house. He kissed me quickly and said, "Baby, if someone says something hurtful tonight, don't worry so much. Just know that I love you and what they say doesn't matter and won't change the way I feel about you."

I nodded bravely and he opened the door. Just as he opened the door his blackberry went off.

"Hi Jake, what up man, sure, sure I feel that man. You got to do what you got to do. Mom will understand."

"So Jake and Billy aren't going to make it. Something about a thing with his imprint and Billy has a council meeting."

I nodded once again; I had been counting on Jake and Billy to be back-up on my behalf. They would always provide comedic humor, well not tonight, damn imprints and council.

"Oh there's my boy right now, who's that standing beside him? Well don't be shy now, let's have a look at you…"


	10. I'm Living Just To Breathe

**A/N: Hey guys! I am soosoosoo sorry that it's taken so long to update! Hope you love it! Review! Thanks-jay-bee. **

**"I Am Living Just To Breathe"**

(CPOV)

I took a deep breath and looked up at Mrs. Call. I knew her name as Pam, behind her back of course. I would never be brave enough to call her that to her face.

She took my hands, and I almost felt at ease with her, although there was a twinge of abnormality in the way she held my hands. She assessed my outfit and then smiled a nervous smile. I could tell she didn't believe I would be able to help her son make a life for himself. I silently hoped for the first time, that she wouldn't believe me to be a Quileute. That was all I had wanted since I had arrived, just to belong, but now I was very glad I was outside of this little world.

Danielle looked at me almost with a sincere smile, but then after Embry walked around us and Mrs. Pam walked behind him and I was hanging up my little silver clutch on the bench by the door, she sneered in my direction.

I walked quickly to where Mrs. Pam was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"May I help you with anything, Mrs. Call? I can help you bring dishes to the table or finish cooking food, or anything you need."

"Oh no dear, we wouldn't want you to muss your pretty dress. No, just send Danielle."

Danielle heard Mrs. Pam and then she rolled her eyes before she stepped into the kitchen, not two seconds after the eye-rolling I heard, "Yes Mrs. Pam, I will help you pour the gravy into the boat, I don't mind in the least."

Embry pulled me away from the doorway and into a dark hall that lead to his mom's room and other rooms that I wasn't sure of. His hands went straight into my hair and I had to pull away.

"Embry, not now, I really need this impression on your mom to be a good one. Not that I'm just trying to get in her sons pants, which I am not opposed to, mind you."

I smiled after the last bit, as did he. Then we both heard his mom call to us and then a big clash of broken china.

(EPOV)

I grabbed Chalee's hand and we ran to the dining room. My mom had defiantly gone all out and lit candles and dimmed the lights and brought out the nice china and crystal. As we looked around the room, I noticed my mom at the other door, leading to the kitchen throwing an annoyed look in the direction of a gravy-soaked Danielle on the floor.

She had apparently been taking the gravy boat from the kitchen to the dining table and slipped on the Persian rug that mom had under our heavy oak table. The rug was now covered in brown gravy and mom was pretty pissed.

"Chalee don't get into the mess! Danielle will just have to clean it up, there's no way we can eat in here now."

Mrs. Call's warning surprised me, and as Danielle looked up at me with a death glare Embry chuckled.

"Come on mom, let's just grab some food and eat out back. The stars are beautiful and if we're lucky, maybe you'll let us take a dip. Hey maybe you'll even join us."

She giggled like a school-girl and threw a rag at Danielle.

"Here's a rag to mop up the mess. Throw the broken china away and then get the carpet steamer out of the closet by the door and get all this mess cleaned up before you eat anything."

I had never thought that Mrs. Call would be like that to Danielle. Embry even looked a little taken-aback.

"Okay honey, I'm going to go fix us some food. Embry go light the candles for the deck. Did you bring any other clothes Chalee?"

Embry replied before I had a chance, "I'm sure she could fit into Danielle's clothes.

Danielle looked shocked but didn't say anything. I just smiled and when Mrs. Call gave me the nod I popped up to Danielle's room to check out her new wardrobe.

(DPOV)

"Really Mrs. Pam. You can't pull all this crap without me seeing right through you. You're just like my second mom, so spill, why are you pushing me out and letting Chalee think you're really into her?"

"It's all part of the game my dear. Embry thinks I don't understand him, so I'm making an effort. But you're going to have to step up your game Cinderella."

Mrs. Pam marched off to the kitchen to dish up supper for the lovebirds. And I really was starting to feel like Cinderella with all these mistakes I'd been making. How was I going to fight for that sexy boy in there, when I was throwing myself all in the floor? And he even suggested that that bitch could wear my clothes. God, help me, I need to pick it up.

(CPOV)

I had never seen so many clothes. I had grown up well –off and with a sister to share clothes with and I still hadn't seen this many clothes in my life.

She had dresses and swim-suits and shorts and jeans and tees and everything I could imagine.

I saw a box on the bed marked "Abercrombie and Fitch" so I opened it, since that was my favorite store to blow my money in.

I opened it and what was on top took my breath. It was a hunter green skirt, about knee length. It was casual, yet still impressive. It had little floral detailing and a bit of beading on the hem. I paired it with a single strap white camisole. It had beautiful lace detailing and a little floral pattern on it, to match the skirt. I paired them with a plain leather flip flop and then I left my dress and shoes at the end of Dani's bed and walked downstairs. I couldn't believe my luck, maybe I could become friends with Dani and we could shop together.

(EPOV)

She was breath-taking. That was for sure. But I had to keep my mind on Chay tonight. Dani was in the dining room, and I'm quite sure she knew what she was doing to me through the windows out onto the deck. She had on a white mini-dress and it was very short. As she steamed the carpet she had bent over and was showing off her nice, muscular…ahm, hind end. She liked that I was looking at it, and she caught me staring because she shook it, for my benefit I'm sure, and then turned around and smiled.

I looked away just as Chalee came out of the house.

"Baby, you're beautiful. Dani's closet treated you well."

Her laugh was like music to me. She pulled my arms around her and then all of a sudden she jumped and wrapped her legs around me.

"Your mom said that she had to run to Sue's across the street for more gravy, so it would be a minute. Let's make the most of it."

I ran my hands under her butt, and she laughed again. Man, did I love when my mom was gone.

I kissed her deeply and once when we were taking a breathing break, she shoved her face into my shoulder to breath, I looked inside and Danielle was sitting at the dinner table, tears streaming down her face.

I knew I shouldn't care, Chalee was my imprint, but Danielle wasn't as solid as everyone thought she was. She had feelings too, and I never wanted to hurt her. What if someone had done that to my Chalee? The thought of it just pissed me off. I needed to go fix Danielle, but I had my smokin' imprint right now, so Dani could just wait.

The make-out session was intense and I loved every minute of it. But when my mom came out with the food when me and Chalee were sitting by the pool, simply holding hands, it hurt to hear her announce that Danielle claimed to be tired and was unpacking and then going to bed.

Most of the eating was done in silence because it was sort of late and mom knew that we wanted to be alone. As soon as we finished, she kissed me on the cheek and held Chalee's hands one last time.

"Be good to him honey, I can tell he really loves you. Don't hurt him, or I'll sic Sam and Jacob on you."

We both knew she was kidding, but I actually loved this new sincere mom I had.

She yelled at us to have fun as she went in with the dishes. I knew she would be in bed in a few minutes and then we could really have some fun before I took her home.

When I saw the big kitchen light go on, and heard her shuffle up the stairs I winked at Chalee.

She pulled her clothes off in a hurry and then walked up to where I had stripped also. I started to put my arms around her waist and she nodded no.

I was a little confused and then in her pretty little voice she said, "You have to catch me first!"

She jumped in my pool buck naked and swam around in the deep end, beckoning me to join; it really didn't take all that much prodding at all.

******************************

(DPOV)

I don't think jealously and revenge is ever planned. Not in my case at least. I was never the kind to plot, not until that night.

I saw them. There, being all cute and romantic, so in love. Sharing their most intimate parts in the pool, it was almost sickening. I don't think I really was out to get Chalee, at least not in the beginning. When I saw that Embry was in love with her, hell yeah I was jealous, but I just pretty much gave up. When I saw his naked body jump into the pool and tangle with hers, that's when I was sold on taking him away from her.

I fell asleep that night listening to their laughter and plotting my ways to win Embry Call.

(EPOV)

The weeks remaining before fall were slipping away. I knew Chalee would be getting a jump on her school now, performing arts would be her major, I had thought that meant acting and stuff for like the movies, but Chalee was quick to correct me, she was going to be a famous dancer one day.

I had every faith in my baby girl that was for sure. She could move better than anyone I knew. I also knew that it would be a little awkward for me, since Danielle would be taking some classes with Chalee; she was going to be doing ballet, while Chalee would be focusing more on hip hop and different styles like that, she was even doing something special for me, that she was going to surprise me with at the end of the year show.

As I looked at her playing with Quill's imprint, Claire on the beach I felt such a strong feeling of love. Quill was talking on his cell phone to Claire's mom, arguing that she would be just fine staying with him for the night. Chay was indulging Claire by playing Ring-Around-The-Rosie, even though the sand was wet.

We had been talking a lot since Mom had met her. She was still skeptical that Chalee could be everything that I needed her to be for me, and since Mom didn't know about the whole, shape-shifter thing it was hard to explain why I needed her so much. She had even tried to tell me how "nice" Chalee was, but that I needed someone stronger, someone not trying to fit in so much, someone who was trying to stand out. That someone was Danielle.

At first the situation with Danielle had been excellent. She had bonded with Chay or so it seemed. They shopped together, they went and got their schedules for fall classes together, they borrowed each other's clothes. Danielle even let Chay "sleep over" with her so we could stay the night together.

But all of a sudden, like overnight, Danielle had changed. She started giving Chalee the cold shoulder and she told her that sleep over's were a bad idea for her. She shut Chalee out of everything and made it hard for me to be with her too, telling my mom that I was skipping out on plans that I had "made" with her to hang out with Chay, which I would never do. I and Danielle never even made plans. She was so conniving.

As Quill came over and gathered Claire up to take her back to her mom I walked over to Chalee.

"Hey my love, did you have fun playing with Quill's lover?"

She laughed, which was my favorite sound on the earth. "Oh yes, she's the cutest kid I've ever seen. I can see why Quill imprinted on her; she's going to be so special when she gets older. She's already so perceptive, even now."

I looked at her, questioningly.

"She notices that you imprinted on me. She talks about me being you're "Impwent." It's quite cute."

I held her hand and just smiled. Quill had to wait a long time for Claire to be old enough to understand fully, but it did sound like she was well on her way.

(CPOV)

I wish I knew what Danielle's problem was. She had been dissing on me for the past few weeks. I didn't really get it until one day I saw her checking Embry out, she was really going to fight for him and I didn't like it one bit.

I looked at the clothes I had picked out for that night; I had picked out a soft plaid button up in Embry's favorite color, red. I matched it with a belt slung around my waist to cinch up the shirt to keep it from swallowing me, and a pair of super dark skinny jeans. Then for my feet, since we would be going out to eat and then to the beach probably to take a walk, I decided on dark black moccasin flats. They would be easy to walk in and light to take off and carry for the beach.

This would be the first date night I had with Embry in weeks. He had been so busy hunting some vamp and I had been practicing for school and working with Emily's kids babysitting so she could get some work in before her newest addition came along. Not to mention all the "bonding time" he had been having with Danielle. She was totally trying to edge over on my man and personally I was sick of it. She was beautiful and knew it; she could have any boy she wanted.

Embry's jeep that he had bought from Billy groaned as it came into the yard. I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit, pearl earrings and a leather braided bracelet that Jake had made me. It was hard to imagine that this might be one of the last times Embry came to pick me up at this house. With Billy back and Jake staying here, it was complicated for three extra girls to stay in the house. It wasn't that Billy and Jake didn't love us, they loved having someone else to cook and do the washing and cleaning, they just didn't love that we took over the one bathroom and the living room

Raine had found a small apartment style house, with three small bedrooms that would be perfect for me, Kendall, and Raine. It was still on the rez so we could be close to everyone that we knew and loved, we just wouldn't be infringing on the Black's territory.

"Hey baby, you look wonderful. I love that shirt."

His wink sent shivers up my spine and I took his hand. Suddenly his BlackBerry went off and he frowned, no one ever called when we were going on a date. That was the one sane time that we got away from everything around us.

He gave me the "one-second" finger and walked to the edge of the porch. I twirled and strand of my hair around my finger and listened as carefully as I could to his conversation.

"No, I did not make plans with her mother. This is the one night I've cleared in weeks to spend time with my girl friend. Chalee comes first and I will not be stepped on by Danielle any longer. She and I never make plans, she just has it in her mind that we do. I won't be pacifying her any more. In fact, she can move out for all I care, I'm through."

He closed his phone, looked out towards the road with a sad look on his face, and then turned around with a broad grin.

"What was that all about?" I asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh nothing that I couldn't fix, let's not worry about it. How about we go enjoy a date night? I think I have some plans to go out to eat and then to the lake, Quill and Jake set us up a bonfire and Emily said she left s'more-makings in the cabin for us. So let's go honey."

I wanted to push him for more details, but I didn't want to wreck our night. I would ask him more after, tonight I was getting some s'mores.

*****************************

(EPOV)

I had just dropped Chalee off and I was just ready to crawl into bed. As I put the jeep in park I saw Mom look out of the curtains in her room. I didn't think twice about it, until I got to the door and opened it. She was standing in the doorway with a bag.

"Mom what in the heck are you doing?"

"You can't disrespect your own mother like that. You know Danielle is important to me; all you've done since she got here was hurt her feelings. I don't even know how many nights I've walked in and held her while she cried. But we're both through. Go live with your girlfriend, or Quill or Brady. I don't care; you just need to have all your things out of my house by next Thursday. This isn't up for discussion, take your bag and be leaving."

I saw Danielle behind her, red eyes and a smirk. She actually thought it was funny making my mother throw me out. What a little skank, who does that kind of thing.

(CPOV)

I heard something that sounded vaguely familiar as I lay down to sleep on the couch. Embry had dropped me off from our date about an hour ago, and now I was just trying to get some sleep before we moved into the new house in the morning.

Jake padded into the kitchen trying not to wake me.

"Jake did you hear that noise?"

"Yeah, someone is out in the yard, I figured you knew about it though, by the sound of that vehicle it's the jeep meaning it's…."

"Embry! But why would he come back, he just dropped me off?"

Jake shook his head and went to the door.

"Hey man. You think Billy would care if I crash here for tonight?"

"Nah, man. But why?"

"Mom…well she kicked me out, it's a long story, and I'll tell you tomorrow. I just really need some sleep. And plus I didn't really know where else to go."

Jake pointed to where I was laying on the couch.

"I'm bunking in Billy's room on the floor until the girls move out tomorrow, Chalee voted to take the couch, Raine is in with Rachel, and Kendall's in my bed. But I have a feeling that I know where you'll sleep. Just keep it down, and don't wear her out too much, I'm not doing all the heavy lifting tomorrow."

He laughed at his own joke and went back down the hall to Billy's room.

"Baby what happened?"

"You just heard, I told Jake."

"I know, but…tell me why."

"One word. Danielle."


	11. Youre The Songs I've Heard My Whole Life

**A/N: This was a really hard chapter for me to write, I had awful writers block! Cheer me up guys...review!**

* * *

**"You're The Songs I've Heard My Whole Life"**

(KPOV)  
The new house was amazing. I had never seen an apartment like that. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, and two and a half baths. My room was decorated in blues and browns that I loved. It was so relaxing and that was just what I needed. Collin had helped me move in the new furniture that I had bought and now we were laying on my floor together listening to the sounds of Embry, Chalee, Raine, and Seth moving around in the house, setting up the other bedrooms and moving things around in the living room.

"I love you, you know that honey?" Collin said, smiling at me.

"I love you too."

"Then why do you look so solemn? You look like you're thinking about something really serious."

"Oh, well I guess I am. I hope Embry's doing right by my sister. I mean, I understand that he can't let his mom boss him around, but I mean him moving in here with us is changing everything. I feel like maybe he's coming in between her friendship with Raine, and her being my sister. It's like we never have time for girl things anymore."

Collin looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew where I was coming from. Embry's situation with his mom had caused a rift in the pack also. Between having to spend time with Danielle and trying to spend time with Chalee, he hardly ever ran and when Sam forced him to run his mind was all over the place. It strained everyone.

"I know that, but maybe it will be better, him living here. He'll get to spend time here with Chay and then he won't be stressed to hang out with Dani so he'll actually be able to get back on the regular running schedule. I think maybe you'll have more time with Chalee too. Just wait and see how it works out, only time will tell."

I smiled at his positivity. He always new how to make me happy when things didn't look good and maybe that's why I love him so much, I could defiantly get used to this imprinting business.

I heard a giant crash in the next room that was Raine's. I jumped up and rushed out of the room with Collin right on my heels.

"Raine, is everything okay?"

I heard more bumping and all of a sudden I fell down in the hall laughing, pulling down Collin along with me.

Raine wouldn't reply, and I didn't want her to, because I knew what was going on. Collin pulled me into his lap and started kissing me, his hot mouth was making me melt into him and I smiled as we kissed.

He pulled back and said, "What's so funny, love?"

I smiled again, "Just this, the fact that we're kissing in the hall and the fact that your mouth is so hot and it feels so good. I love you being a shape-shifter. It makes everything so good, you can protect me and you'll always love me, it's so special that we have this and it's something that no one else can have. It's just so…perfect."

He laughed and pulled me up close to him.

"I think maybe we should go make your bed you know…"

***********************

(EPOV)

"Shit."

I dropped the bookshelf on my foot; it's not so much that it hurt, because it didn't. It was just the fact that I was slowing down the process of us moving into the house. Mom had allowed Jake to come get all of my stuff, so I had my own things to move in. We used Chalee's money to furnish the living room since I had most of my furniture for our bedroom. Billy didn't look very happy about me moving in with the girls, but I knew that I couldn't stay with him and Jake. That would be too stressful.

"Chay can you please come get this door, I can't keep putting this damn thing down."

She struggled past me with a box of pictures and she turned the knob opening the door to the largest room with an attached bathroom. It was originally going to be Raine's, but she fore-went it for me and Embry so that we could have more privacy. I felt bad asking her to do that, but technically she volunteered.

"Baby, I'm sorry things have been so stressful lately. It's been all on me, but now that we're living together, things might be easier. I know I'm going to have to get a job, but with that and running, living with you will give me more time with you. I missed us being free to be together baby girl. You're my best friend and you're so special. Don't ever forget how special you are."

(CPOV)

I had never been more stressed in my entire life, following Embry down that long hall. He dropped the book shelf and I could tell he was getting frustrated. I rushed to open the door when he barked at me. I was almost scared that he would burst into fur.

He began his apology, slowly, starting off by calling me baby. I knew he never meant to lose his temper with me, but sometimes he just got pushed to the limit. Maybe now that we would be staying together all the time, I could take some stress off of him.

Just the thought of that made a smile play at the corners of my mouth. He kissed me gently as he sat the bookshelf down in the floor. I laid my box of pictures on the top of the shelf.

He pulled me close to him and I rested my head against his chest.

"You know I start school next week right, honey?"

He replied, "I know baby girl, but we'll make it. I'll try to find jobs where I can work the hours you're at school. I know you only go on Tuesday's and Thursday's and only in the afternoons, so I'll have to work more than you'll have school, so we'll work it out."

I knew that we would find a way to be together, but he couldn't keep turning down running with the boys. Even if he worked during the day to help out with the rent and food payments, we still wouldn't be able to get together during the night because he would have to run. It was going to be complicated. If only running paid.

(RPOV)

"Ugh this stupid house is a complete mess."

Seth looked at me with a grin. He had been working on arranging the new living room furniture all day. We had a dark brown love seat that was positioned under a big window, a larger sofa created a small hall way between the living room and the bar that was in the kitchen.

There was a big dark brown Otto-man in the middle, which functioned as a coffee-table. Then the crowning part of our living room was a 52' plasma-screened TV that had our Wii and iPod system on it. Overall the living room was really comfortable, which was the one upside to Embry moving in with us. Chay didn't have to buy all new bedroom furniture; she got to spend her saved up cash to buy a living room suit.

I had actually asked Kendall if she wanted to help me buy a dining room table so we had gone in together to buy a six-seating, dark wooded dining room table.

Overall the house was really beginning to take shape. It was going to be a good place to start a life. We would all be close to school and Kendall would be close to her new job as a councilor at La Push High School. And mostly we would all be close to our shape-shifters. Leah had been spending a lot of time here which was actually getting more comfortable, since she had begun dating a guy named Clark. He was pretty cute, and although she hadn't had the ground-breaking, earth-shattering, imprinting experience we'd all had, she was very happy to be with someone that actually liked her.

I held Seth's hand as we slid down onto the love seat; something about us was very special. He turned on the TV and we lost ourselves in Fuse's top hits of 2009. That was how comfortable we were with one another, we didn't always have to be all over each other and I didn't need him to constantly tell me that I was gorgeous, just simply _being_ was good enough.

************************

(CPOV)

The next morning I was going to an orientation for one of my classes, Embry was going to a job interview at Fork's Tire and Repair, a job that Billy had found for him, and we were both very excited. The girl's didn't have anything to do really, so Kendall was going to go shopping for some new councilor-worthy clothes, and Raine was spending some time with Seth.

I got out of Kendall's Audi and stepped into a different world in Port Angeles. It was so much bigger than La Push, and although I loved La Push, sometimes I just needed to get out and breathe. As I locked the car I heard a whistle behind me. Whereas normally I would be annoyed and just walk away, my new sense of happiness caused me to look around. There leaning up against a Range Rover parked a few feet away from the Audi was possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Nice car you got there, as an aspiring actress, well I'm assuming its acting, and you must have gotten that from "daddy"."

I looked at him, thinking "what a jerk". Then I said, "No sir, I didn't get it from "daddy". This is my sisters' car, which she purchased with graduation money from our grandparents. She thought she deserved a treat after working her ass off to get a degree in psychology. I don't know who you think you are, but I don't act either, I'm much to honest for that. I dance thank you, thank you very much."

"Woo-hoo, pardon me mistress. I'll remember to respect the next "dancer" I see. Although, I can't really picture you sliding down any poles, you look too "honest" for that."

He grinned and I rolled my eyes. I asked, "Was there a particular reason why you stopped me just now?"

"Well normally, I don't have to stop pretty girls like you; they just look at me in awe wherever I go."

His cocky grin told me that he was playing, but part of me did believe him, he honestly was one of the most gorgeous people I'd ever seen.

"The name's Storm, I'm from Seattle."

"Ah, my name's Chalee, I live in La Push."

"Wow, you don't exactly look…"Native American"?

I could tell by the way he said "Native American" that he was unsure about what to call the Pack and all. To me they were just like everyone else; skin tone was about the only difference…except for the whole shape-shifting deal.

"I'm not…from there. One of my good girlfriends lives there."

_Why didn't I mention that I live with Embry, the best boyfriend in the entire world? Ugh, cute guys get me in too much trouble. _

"Well Miss Chalee, it looks like I should be a nice gentleman and walk you to your orientation. Unless you wanted to skip with me and go for coffee, they show you to your classes, they give you stale cookies and cold coffee. Not exactly rocket science, it's nothing you really need for your classes, so please do me the honor?"

_Oh well, maybe it would be nice to have a really good guy friend to be hanging out with. Embry's going to be working an awful lot here soon, so I really should find someone to hang out with._

"What do you say Chalee, please?"

I couldn't resist, his voice drew me into him and moments later I found myself getting into his Range Rover and driving with a man I barely knew to a coffee shop, that for all I knew didn't even exist.

*********************************

(CPOV)  
"So, do you like it?"

The coffee place was so quaint and tiny, just right down the street from campus.

"I live right down the road, I'm living with my cousin until I can find a new place to live, it's hard on the budget I have."

He said all that with a straight face, and as he saw my eyes flutter out the window in the direction of his car he lost his façade.

"Okay you caught me, my parents have money. But really, I do try to support myself. I'm going to the school to learn directing, so it's really hard to get work right now, before I really know what I'm doing. I don't exactly have any other trades going for me either."

I smiled and suddenly one of my favorite songs came on over a small radio in the corner of the shop.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_She's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

He smiled and stood up, our coffees still stood barely touched on the café table we were sitting at.

"Dance with me Chalee, show me what I'm missing, with a dancer as beautiful as you."

I took his hands, and what beautiful hands they were. All the men I knew had "work-hands". My daddy had been working different jobs, but they all had a reoccurring theme, he had to work with his hands. And Embry and all the boys, they had calluses from running and from fixing things. I didn't dislike them, they were actually a turn-on for me, but Storm's hands they were so soothing as they touched the bare skin on my shoulders.

Our bodies molded together and I felt amazing touching him, Embry wouldn't dance with me like this, he said he felt sissy.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

As the songs last chorus finished we broke apart and as Storm pulled away, his face lingered next to mine. His lips grazed mine and I actually didn't pull away. Honestly, I deepened it.

Then I realized what I was doing. I was kissing someone other than my boyfriend. How could I do something like that to Embry?

"Storm, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I just thought of something that I have to go do."

"Chalee, I already told you, that orientation is nothing you're missing. Stay with me, I really want to get to know you."

"I'm really sorry Storm, I just can't. Believe me, I would if I could."

I ran out the door as fast as I could, and I looked around, his Range Rover was the only transportation to my car. I could always walk, but in this heat there was no way I wanted to be walking anywhere.

He followed me outside and said, "If you just don't want to be here I understand. I'm sorry for pushing you into coming. I'll take you to your car now."

"Storm, stop for a second. Just wait."

I took a deep breath and jumped into my story.

"Storm, I'm dating someone. It's serious and now I have to find a way to tell him that I kissed someone new. I love my boyfriend; he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. How do I tell him that not only did I kiss another guy but….I felt something?"


	12. I'm Wasting, Wasting Time

**"I'm Wasting, Wasting Time"**

(EPOV)

"I just trust her so much, Sam. I haven't ever felt anywhere near this close to any girl in my entire world. She picked up the pieces when things with my mom fell apart and I just don't think I can ever let her go. I know imprinting is supposed to be ground-shattering and stuff like that, but I never realized how amazing it was going to be, how close I would be to her, how much I would love her. It just doesn't feel right, that I should get to have all of this when people are out there searching for a love, just someone to care about them, all their lives. It's insane and wonderful all at the same time, ya know?"

Sam stared at me, he knew how I felt, he had felt the same way when he had imprinted on Emily. The feelings hadn't exactly faded over the years, but I knew he did get more used to them as the time passed.

"I know how you feel man, every time I look at Emily I fall in love with her all over again. Just make sure not to get too comfortable around her, if you lose control, even for a second…well you know how things might turn out."

I looked up, waiting patiently to hear the gravel crunch in the driveway at the house just up the road. It didn't feel right, her being this far away for this long. I suppose I would have to get used to it, she would have school a lot in the fall.

And boy was the fall approaching us quickly; I was letting my hair grow out longer than the crop cut that I usually kept. I needed warmth for running in the winter, and luckily the shop where I was working didn't care how long my hair happened to be.

I turned slowly as I heard the sound of Chalee's new Honda CR-V. Her parents had helped her purchase it when she called home and told them of her need for a car. Her dad thought it was a very sensible and safe car so he decided he would help her pay for it. It was one of her favorite colors, a blue-silver color. She bought it not only for the good gas mileage it got, but also because it was big enough for all of us to fit in. She was pulling in the driveway and she had pulled in faster than normal, spraying the newly sod-covered front yard with loose gravel.

_Damn, _I thought internally, _I'll be the one in charge of cleaning that up later. Damn landlords. _

She must've had a bad orientation. I waved to Sam as I took off at a lope towards the house; I shifted right as I neared the edge of the forest and I could see her taking deep cleansing breaths as she called them, before she left the car.

I bounded up to the window, very glad to see that she came back in one piece. I knew that she must've already seen Kendall because she had left in the Audi and Kendall was borrowing this car. Maybe Kendall needed to show off more than she already did.

Chalee's eyes were streaked with tears. I was not happy when I saw those, thinking, _whoever caused those, they will pay._

"Chalee…what's wrong?" I murmured to her softly as I opened her car door and pulled her over to me.

As I took her in my arms she shook violently, her soft body hanging on to me like I was her last hope. I loved the feeling of her in my arms, but I pulled back because I needed to know what was wrong.

"Em…Embry, let me get my things. We'll go talk."

"Okay, honey you just go on in, I'll get your bag and then I'll meet you in our bedroom."

The way I said "Our Bedroom"…it gave me chills, which was hard to do considering my temperature.

She took herself up the stairs and I opened the back of the car door, heavy heart, wanting desperately to know what was wrong with my baby girl.

(CPOV)

I pulled myself up the stairs to the front door. It was a longer walk than it should have been, but I was dreading the conversation I was about to have with my love. I opened the door to our room, everything in its perfect place except for a few boxes that were stacked under the window and a few of Embry's clothes thrown across the bed.

My shirt came off over my head and I slipped my shorts off and threw them in the laundry basket. I pulled on an old tee-shirt from my high school, oh the might-mighty-hornets. How I did not miss those days at all, in fact those were the days that I dreaded remembering in the most.

I reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of gray lace trimmed shorts. They looked polished compared to my hunter green shirt, but I wore it anyway, they were comfortable.

I heard Embry walk in the door and he walked heavily down the hallway until he was standing in the doorway. I leaned against the wall as he lay my bag down on the floor by our closet and he walked over to me. I flinched as he pulled me up next to his chest and let me sob into his shirt. After a few minutes he pulled me towards the bed and he sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Embry…I did something very bad. Something unforgiveable, but before I tell you, I just want you to know that I love you very much, no matter what happens."

"Chalee, you can't have done anything that bad. I almost got you killed and you forgave me. I'm sure whatever it is, I'll be able to handle it."

"All the same…I'm scared. But here goes nothing…I kissed someone today. I would love to say that it was nothing, but I felt something Em. I don't know what, because I know it was nothing close to what we have, but still. I just thought you should know. And it will never happen again. In fact, I'll never see him again. Ever."

Embry tried the deep-breathing approach, but all of a sudden the lap that I was sitting on started shaking and before I could jump up and get out of the way, Embry bust into a million pieces of fur, his clothes being scattered in shreds about the room. In the confusion of it all, during the transformation, I got shoved into the floor and although it wasn't meant, Embry's razor-sharp claws dug into my upper chest across my collar-bone.

I shrieked and Seth and Raine ran in the room, hearing the commotion. Seth pushed Raine into the hall and pointed for me to crawl under the bed, even though I was bleeding majorly.

Just as I got under the bed, I heard everything stop. I knew suddenly what it was, Sam had been in his wolf-form and he had heard everything. He had given the command for Embry to stop and shift back. Seth leaned down on the floor as Raine ran to call 911.

"Honey, oh honey, I'm so sorry, Chalee!"

I heard Embry's voice and I pulled myself desperately out from under the bed. He pulled on a pair of shorts and looked at Seth.

"Chay are you sure you want to be with him, after what just happened?"

"I always want him…I'll be okay Seth, I just need a doctor. Really soon, can you make that happen?"

"You bet Chalee, I'm going to go make that happen."

Embry walked over and I shuddered, thinking about the wild look in his eyes.

He picked my shredded shirt up and said, "I never liked that one anyway…I guess we're even though."

I smiled a little, through all my pain. "Me neither. Embry, I'm so sorry."

He pulled me up next to him, wadding the shirt up and putting my hands on it, to put pressure on the wound. He pulled out a drawer and grabbed a black camisole and asked, "You think you can put this on? I don't exactly want those EMTs to see my girlfriend in her bra."

I nodded and pulled the camisole on awkwardly. He smiled a sad smile…"Now I know how Sam feels I guess. I can't believe I hurt you like that."

Seconds later the EMTs arrived and Kendall, Seth, Raine, and Collin followed in my CR-V.

***************************

(CPOV)

"Chalee, I know you love him. Trust me, I'm there with Collin. But you can't let this go without figuring something out. It's not like you can avoid all guys in the future. Let it be noted that you don't have to kiss all of them, but I'm just saying maybe you and Embry should talk this out and come to a resolution that you both like. I hear there's a nice community college in Forks…"

Her voice drifted away and I found myself thinking strange thoughts. My future with Embry was something I had just assumed would be wonderful. Now I was seeing that Embry wasn't always perfect, no one was. I couldn't stay locked up in a house with all of our kids. That wasn't me and Em knew that.

"Woo-hoo, boy you gave me and Raine quite a scare Chay. Didn't she Raine?"

Seth's friendly voice brought me out of my la-la-land. Apparently my sister had gotten tired of me tuning her out and she had left with Collin and Jake to go back to the house. It was for the best, she had to work in the morning setting up her office and Collin had a police-school interview in Seattle.

"I'm sorry about that guys, it was totally my fault. I hope Em doesn't get in too much trouble for it."

"Oh Chalee, you have no idea how much trouble he's in. Sam knows the pain, but he also knows that if Embry's disciplined this time that it's less likely to happen so there won't be a next time."

I held tightly to Raine's hand as she kissed my cheek and Seth kissed my fore-head.

"Rachel's here to pick us up…I wanted to stay, but Seth has to work in the morning and I'm supposed to go shopping with Sue. I hope you don't mind?"

She posed the question like she actually cared.

"Of course I don't mind, I hope you have fun tomorrow, and Seth, don't work too hard. I should be home tomorrow night, so you won't be free from me that long."

I said this with a sincere smile and they exited. I knew I would probably be alone tonight, Seth had said that Sam was really giving it to Embry. I wasn't worried, just a little lonely. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in?"

"I just thought I would drop by, thought you might need some real food. I've been here before, it's no fun."

Emily's beautiful face sparkled somehow, even though we were in a dimly lit hospital room. I was painfully aware of her scars, now that I had my own. At least mine could be covered; hers were there, no matter what.

"It's going to be okay, you know. He'll do everything he can to make it right, he loves you. Sam's going to do everything in his power to make sure it never happens again. In fact, Rachel's staying with the kids tonight since Sam's with Embry. I want to stay here with you. And here, I heated this up in the nurse's station. Its homemade vegetable beef stew, it's my cure-all just like everyone else eats chicken noodle."

She grinned as she handed me the Tupperware bowl.

"Thanks Emily that means a lot that you would just come see me at all. I know it's probably bringing back some not so nice memories."

"Honey, I just know where you're coming from. I know that you probably are going to forgive Embry just like I did for Sam, but it's not going to be an easy thing just to trust back in to being able to tell him things.

"The trust is still there, just not maybe as deep. It's going to be hard but you've just have to work through it. It'll all be worth it in the end; I know Embry will make you a fine husband one day."

"Oh Emily, that's not it. I was right next to Embry after it happened. I still trust him, I just wish there was some way to get us past the reason why all this happened. It doesn't seem real anymore. Like he's just going to forget about it all…but I know better than that."

"Sam never told me what happened…care to tell me the story?"

"Well it started off when I went to orientation yesterday at the performing arts college that I'm supposed to be starting at in a few weeks. But instead of actually going to the orientation…well I met this guy in the parking lot and we went to coffee…we danced and then we he kissed me. And I actually felt something-nothing like I've ever felt with Em before, but still…and when I told Embry, he went crazy."

Emily looked at me very hard and I thought I saw a tear drip down her marred cheek.

"I know that must have been difficult. Having feelings for another person, no matter how small they might be, it's never easy. Embry will want you to be happy, you understand that. Even if you do choose this other guy, Embry will still be your best friend. That's what he's there for."

"Oh Emily, no that's not what I meant! There's no competition between Storm and Embry, it's just that I don't want to have to give up my school to make Embry still love me. And before you say anything…I know Em would never ask that of me, he just wants me to be happy. But Storm…he can never be for me what Embry is. I love Embry with all my heart and soul, with all I have. If I could give anymore of myself to him then I would, but it feels impossible."

Emily just reached out from the chair where she sat by my bedside, her hand reaching towards mine. I just knew that I was going to cry, all the pressure pressing me from every side, it was pushing me to my limits. Emily knew how I felt, but she didn't have to rush along, trying to keep time with Sam, go to school, balance friends, and make time to call the family back home. She could happily live on the reservation with her kids and Sam. Her biggest problem was what to feed the pack and when to have a new baby. I would love to have those problems, what I wouldn't give to be in her shoes.

But as that last thought slid through my mind I thought, _"Is that really true? Would I really give anything to be like Emily, scars and all?" _

The thought seared my brain and I felt intense emotions of all kinds. Emily took notice of my heart that was racing at what felt like fifty-million beats-per-minute. She looked at me with anxiety in her eyes. I begged with my eyes, and she realized what I wanted. The red paging button to call my nurse was right on the wall by Emily's head. She reached above her and pushed the button rapidly.

As a nurse sprinted in and gave me more medicine, Emily wiped tears away. I thought I saw her pull out a cell phone, but I couldn't be sure. I felt her cool hands on my face, and heard the nurse close my door quietly as I slipped under the spell of the medication.

*******************************

(EPOV)

_"Sam, leave me alone. Don't you think I've suffered enough?"_

_"No. No I don't. Can I even trust you to be with her without hurting her again? I can't let you hurt an innocent imprint. I've been there before, I've hurt like that before. It's not something you get past this easily. And if I push you through this, work you through this, and then maybe you won't hurt her again. And maybe then I can live with myself after I allowed you to do this."_

_"Sam! You didn't allow me to do anything, you stopped me from doing worse damage then I could have dealt her in the first place. I've already been through enough, because seeing pain in her eyes that I caused; it made me feel like my heart was on the ground."_

Sam looked at me incredulously. I knew he wanted me to suffer, because there had been no one there to correct him when he hurt Emily. He wanted me to pay the price for hurting my imprint. But how could he do that? What price did he want me to pay, since I had already paid the highest one when I hurt her. We were in our wolf forms and we walked through the forest to a small stream, Sam looked at me with heavy eyes. I knew he was hurting because he knew what I did. We had left our clothes just back, within hearing distance, just in case something went terribly wrong with Chalee.

Just as he was about to start my lecture, a shrill ringing noise filled the silence of the dark woods. It was Sam's cell phone. I knew that couldn't be good, at all.

*************************

(CPOV)

"She was having a panic attack, that's what the nurse's best guess was. I told her that we were talking about you, and she said maybe she needed to be with you, so that's why I called Sam. I didn't want to get you out of your trouble, but I couldn't just let Chalee be upset.'

"And Sam, don't you give me any crap about letting him off the hook. I knew that she needed him, I wanted you after all that happened, and she needs him too."

I looked up from my bed, as Emily talked to both Embry and Sam just outside my door.

"Em…Embry?" I called to him, my throat aching from crying. I had just been overwhelmed with missing him, and with hurting over what I had caused him to do.

"Baby, oh honey I'm here!" He walked towards my bed and smoothed my hair across my forehead.

"Honey, are you feeling any better. I'm sorry I wasn't here, Sam had other ideas for me…"

He took my hand as I breathed in deeply, sucking air hard into my lungs just to keep myself from going under again. I wasn't going to be the center of attention forever. When things settled down, I would be just like Emily, and nothing would stop me and Embry from being together forever.

"I'm sorry Chay; I did what I thought was best, but now seeing that you've both suffered enough, let's just try not to set him off again. I don't want to see anyone get hurt, but not someone so dear to me."

I had never realized that Sam thought of me that way, but I realized now that he did everything he could to protect me, just as a big brother would. I was happy that Sam cared that much to punish Embry, even though it had hurt me a little.

Sam and Emily stepped out of the hospital, she was ready to see her little ones and she was getting on in her time until the newest arrival was due, so she really didn't need to be staying at the hospital with me when I had my Embry.

"Chalee, I really owe you a major apology. You should have walked away, I don't deserve you. I don't want to hurt you, but if you'll still have me…then I would love for you to keep me around. Please honey?"

I took a deep breath, my heart thumped loudly in my chest. How could he even think I wouldn't take him back, how could he even think that he had to apologize? He was my best friend, my life, everything I ever wanted. Of course I would let him off the hook; I loved this man, with everything I had to love someone.

"Oh, oh, oh Embry, you never have to apologize to me. I should have never provoked you. But let's stop playing the blame game, and let us make it up to each other. Kiss me honey? I've missed that for too long; it's been such a long time."

"Before I kiss you, and I will, trust me. I just need to make a small suggestion. I know you love me. But judging by the scars I will have left on your body after today…well maybe this other guy, the one that you felt a small feeling for today, maybe he would be safer for you."

"Now you're just being silly, you know I don't like safe. I would have never randomly up and moved if I liked safe. And I could never just have you as a friend, not after knowing what an imprint should be. And after the way I know I feel about you, the way my heart leaps when someone says your name, it kills me to even think about going without you. Now stop being silly, boy, and kiss me."

Embry leaned over me carefully, trying not to jostle me and my wrapped collar bone area. His lips, warm and soft, touched mine and I felt like I was in heaven. My charts started beeping with my heart racing. Embry jumped back, we didn't need a repeat with the nurses like before. I had my Embry and I could be patient and get out of the hospital to get more intense with him.

As we started to wind down for the night, Embry pulling a chair up to the side of my bed so he could rest and hold my hand at the same time. The moment I closed my eyes Embry's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, yeah we're still awake. She's lying right here beside me, Kendall here she is, and everything's going to be okay doll."

"What!? Something's wrong with Kendall?! Give me that!" I reached for the phone, frantically grabbing it out of his hand.

"Kendall, tell me!"

I heard my twin sniffling on the other line; tears flowed freely with her, but only when she was with me or my mom. Never in front of other people or on the phone. I didn't even know if she opened up like that to Collin yet.

"Oh, you just don't know. I can't even say it here. Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes, I get to come home in the morning. I didn't break any bones or anything so there shouldn't be any complications as long as I keep it clean. I'll be with you first thing, as soon as I can get out of this hospital."

"No, not in the morning. I have to go with Collin to Seattle. We're going to see if he can get into this special volunteer program, it's something that he's wanted for a long time, it's medical, just like he wants. I'm spending a few days with him. It can wait until then."

Her tone had changed and I didn't really like how she put urgent things to the side, when she realized that I was still in the hospital.

"Trust me, I'll be okay. It's something I just need a sisterly hand with, but it'll still be there when I get back from Seattle in three days. I love you sissy, get better soon and tell Embry that I love him too. Night."

I heard a click before I even got to say I loved her. Three days from now, it was Thursday. I had to wait until Sunday to hear whatever this was that she needed my help with, could I hold out?

"Honey, you need to get some sleep okay? They won't let you leave in the morning if you look tired and restless. I need you at home with me too."

His smile made me feel immediately better. He took my hand again and softly stroked it until I fell asleep.

*****************************

(RPOV)

I hustled around the house; busily trying to make sure everything was perfect for Chalee to come home. I had cleaned up their room, Seth had gotten a banner made by Leah and Rachel and he had hung it with Jake's help across the front porch. The house was really clean and I had done everything I could to make Chay's homecoming as good as I could.

The room had been the worst. Blood was everywhere, torn clothes, it was hard for me to see. The landlord didn't need to know about it though, so I thoroughly steamed the carpet and lifted all the stain that I could, which was most of it, so I was very proud.

"Raine, they're here!

I jumped and took off to the kitchen to put away the last of my cleaning materials. Kendall still wasn't home from Seattle with Collin so it was just me and Seth to welcome them home.

I walked out of the front porch, Seth holding my waist carefully as I held onto the rail. I swooned a bit, guessing that my blood sugar was a little low. I looked across the road, Billy, Paul, Rachel, and Jake all stood on their porch, watching as Embry stopped the CR-V in our driveway.

Embry opened his door and grinned at us, "Don't offer to help me guys. Her bag can carry its self."

Jake jumped over his porch and ran to the back of the CR-V where he opened the door and got out Chay's bag. Embry walked over to her door and picked her up carefully and carried her, wedding-night style into the house with us following.

"We missed you girl! It's been so quiet around here, without you and Kendall."

Chalee grinned at us and said, "Oh I doubt it's been that quiet, yall have had the house to yourselves!"

Seth and Jake went outside, to wash Chay's car for her, and I went in the laundry room to help her catch up on laundry. Or actually to do her laundry so she could rest.

(EPOV)  
"Babe, I'm so glad you're home. It felt so wrong, us being in the hospital together instead of here together. I never want to put you there again. I love you so much. You mean the world to me and more."

She looked up at me like she was going to say something. But then her new Eternity that I had bought her vibrated on the dresser. She picked it up and listened as a loud voice came through the phone. I couldn't quite make out the words, but it sounded as if someone was crying on the other end.

She paused and spoke into the phone, "Okay. I'll be on the way in just a few minutes. Let me pack a bag and I'll be there in a few hours."

She hung up the phone and started to get up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to my sister in Seattle. She's in trouble. But she won't tell me over the phone, so I have to go."

I knew I had to go with her, but would Sam let me follow Collin and get in Kendall's business. There was only one way to find out.

I picked up my blackberry.  
"Sam, I need to ask a question."


	13. This Will Be The Last Night

Disclaimer:: I have a love for all things Twilight, but that's about all I own. All belongs to S. Meyer except for my own creations. =)

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My life has been so completely hectic. I'm going to try to get something out at least every other week, even if it's just a short something. Love yall!

* * *

**"This Will Be the Last Night"**

(EPOV)

"Alright man, what do you need?"

"Sam…Chalee has to go to Seattle to see Kendall. I don't know what's going on with her and Collin, but I feel like I need to go. Not to meddle in their affairs or anything, just to make sure Chalee's okay, and that I'm doing everything for her that I can. Do you think it would be okay for me to go with her?"

"I can see why you should go. Go with her, and if you don't want to tell anyone that there is a problem, just tell them that you think Chalee needs to go spend some time with Kendall after her accident and that you both will be back in a few days."

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot man."

Sam ended the call and I walked up behind Chalee who was packing a bag rapidly. I noticed she was wearing some short blue jean shorts that showed off her smooth legs and she also had a thin leather belt to keep the shorts from coming off her slim figure.

She also wore a sexy blue polo with a navy and red plaid shirt unbuttoned over it. And always being the most prepared girl she could be, she had a waterproof jacket with a hood, ready for the rainy city. Her shoes were so typical of her, tall leather fringed boots with those short shorts.

I just loved her so much, I couldn't even tell you how it happened, or why. But she meant the world to me, so if she was going to visit her sister because something was wrong, then I would be right there beside her, supporting her every step of the way.

"Embry, I'm scared. What if something's really wrong with Kendall?"

She stepped toward me and I opened my arms to her. As she crushed herself to my chest I felt a bubble pop up inside my throat. I needed to be there for her, and to stay strong. But I knew how Collin would feel if something happened to his imprint that he couldn't fix. It would hurt him for the rest of his life.

"Okay, I have to pull myself together. Let me finish packing my bag, do I need to pack yours?"

"No, it's okay honey. I'll just throw some clothes in there and it'll be fine."

As she stuffed some sleepwear in her bag and then some jeans and shirts and other miscellaneous clothes I wished that I could be as efficient as she was. I slugged along and by the time I started she was finished packing both her clothes and her bathroom stuff.

"I already packed your bathroom stuff in a small bag and I'll be ready to go whenever you are. I did exactly as you suggested and told Raine that we were going to visit with Kendall and Collin for a few days so I can get back on my feet and have some sisterly bonding time."

I smiled at my baby girl, "Thanks honey, you're so beautiful when you have things under control. What am I talking about; you're beautiful when things are going crazy."

As I carried the bags to the car, Chalee said bye to Raine and Seth once again. It just didn't feel right to be leaving so soon after we had just arrived back at the one place where we could relax. I guess this is how the real world felt.

"Ah, man. We just got you back. You sure yall can't relax at the house, where we all belong?"

Seth's young voice made me quiver despite my internal heater. He didn't live at the house with us, but he might as well. He stayed there all the time with Raine so she didn't have to be alone. His job at the local grocery store didn't keep him very busy so he had time to run and work as well as time to spend time with his imprint.

I wished that I could be like Seth but I knew that sometimes I had to be a real man, I didn't live at home with my mom anymore and I had to realize that life was moving whether I liked it or not.

"Nah man, we got to go see them while they're there. Kendall and Chalee really need some sister bonding time before school starts back. When next Monday rolls around Kendall starts her councilor's job and then next Friday Chay starts her school. It's gonna be intense for both of them and I just want to give them some time to relax away from home. I'll be able to chill in the room and sleep all I want, Collin will be at the school interviewing all day and then he'll want to eat and sleep, and I'm pretty sure the girls will want to shop and go out to eat and stuff, so I'll let them do their thing and just be there in case they need me. We'll be back to be on your case before you know it."

I grinned at Seth, I thought of him as my little brother so I knew he would let me go without too many more questions.

I hugged Seth and then helped Chay into the car. As I climbed into the CR-V my heart sunk in my chest, I had no idea what we would face when we arrived in Seattle. There could be so many things wrong. What if Collin got the rest of us found out or he hurt poor Kendall. There were so many problems with us being shape-shifters. It always seemed as if we ended up hurting the people we loved the most.

"Honey, I just wanted to thank you for coming with me. I know you have a lot of obligations here but it means a lot that you came with me; to support Kendall and me, no matter what's wrong. I know Collin will like the fact that you're there to back him up too. I just know whatever's wrong will work out."

I looked into her deep blue eyes and my heart seemed to be a bit lighter. She always had faith in me that I didn't deserve, I would do anything to make this situation better, for anyone involved but especially my baby girl.

She took my hand in hers as we started the four hour drive together. She really didn't have any clue why I was so self-conscious about being alone with her after all that happened. I mean, I was pretty sure that I could control myself, but I just never wanted to ever lose control with her ever again. I couldn't bear to look at myself if I ever injured her even slightly, ever again.

"So, honey I was thinking. Maybe if we had some time when we got back, we could really…initiate the new room."

Her wide, cunning grin spread all the way across her face and I couldn't help but to feel better as the road spun under my tires.

"I can think of a hotel room that might need to be broken in…or a gas station bathroom…or the backseat. Just saying, it might be fun if we were careful with your collar bone and all that stuff."

My grin matched hers now and we were both getting excited. She slid over to the middle of the front, and soon her hand was lying on my leg.

Okay, you're probably saying, what a perv Embry! Stop right now, and behave. But I just can't. Chalee's so hot, and she's putting the moves on me, I have to respond.

I started to get kind of…excited, for lack of a better word. My hand wavered on the steering wheel and Chalee pulled back from my lap quickly.

"Don't you dare wreck my car, Embry Call. We can pull over if we have to, but I refuse to die without one, getting in your pants as soon as possible and two, seeing what's wrong with my sister."

I laughed and steadied the steering wheel once more.

"Nothing's wrong, just keep going. I'll pull over at this restaurant that's coming up and we'll do it then."

I rushed the car harder than I should have been pushing it and soon we pulled up in the parking lot of the café in Forks. I pulled Chalee into the backseat and soon we were making out hard core.

Thank God for the especially dark tinted windows, because what we were doing should not be seen by the public eye.

I slid my arms up around her waist and soon all of our clothes were spread around the seat and we lay panting beside each other. Her legs intertwined in mine and soon we were one, just the way we were meant to be. I didn't worry about that other guy, whatever his name was, anymore. It was just me and my girl and I was really happy.

Afterwards she went inside to freshen up and grab a few burgers for me to go and an order of fries for herself as I attempted to straighten up the car.

"Hey there, Call. How's your mom doing these days? I haven't seen her around lately."

Shit, that would be Charlie. He was Bella's dad and Bella was one of Jake's close friends. Freaking bloodsucker, even though she really wasn't so bad. Charlie was actually really nice; he even let me go on several of the many speeding violations I'd had.

"Hey there Charlie, Mom's doing well I guess. She's been sticking close to home and sending Danielle to do most of the shopping that she can't do on the rez. I haven't seen her much though…that's what's hard about not living with her anymore."

"Ah, I'm sorry son. I'd heard she kicked you out, but I didn't believe it. I guess there's a point where everyone has to leave the nest though. Bella's blossoming quite well over at the Cullen's I guess, Nessie's a doll. Maybe when you and your girl have Pam a little grand baby she'll come around. Looks like you need to be getting a ring on that girl's finger before someone else does though, don't it seem that way to you?"

Count on Charlie to ask the hardest questions at the worst of times.

"Yeah, I know. I just never seem to see the right time. Things have been so hectic lately, and we're both not even settled into the house yet. I just want to have a calm life for a little while, before I turn it upside down with a proposal. You feel me Charlie?"

He nodded and shook my hand and patted me on the back as his radio went off and Chalee came out of the diner holding three bags. Two and a half for me, a half a bag for her.

I ended up eating about five burgers and she had surprised me with two orders of fries. It was hard to explain that she wasn't feeding a whole carload of people, just herself and her boyfriend, who just happened to be a mystic Native American legend that turned into a wolf when needed to protect his tribe and the locals.

Oh yeah, she had forgotten to mention that last part. That might get a few weird looks.

We pulled up at the hotel where Kendall and Collin had been staying while he interviewed at the police academy all week. I put the CR-V in park and took a deep breath. Chalee gasped as she saw Kendall poke her head off of the balcony and smile really wide, and then she disappeared. Not thirty seconds later Collin and Kendall appeared down by the car, and by the look on Kendall's face, she didn't have a care in the world.

"Kendall!" Chalee cried as she threw the door open and jumped out of the car.

"What's wrong with you sis, to make you cry like that there better be a freaking good reason!"

Kendall held Chalee's hands as I watched carefully to see what would happen.

"Well, I want to tell you. But first let's get the boys to bring yall's bags up. We already reserved the room next to ours, since they join. You can just make yourselves at home while I get ready to tell you both."

Kendall was excited about something, not upset. But what could be so important as to make us leave La Push and come all the way to Seattle.

I climbed out of the car as Kendall and Chalee ran towards the hotel; apparently the sisters had missed each other more than I would have thought. Collin walked over to the door that I had just shut and shook my hand and then pulled me tightly into a hug.

"Man it sure hasn't been easy around here. I've been trying to go phase in the woods whenever I can. But I'm so scared of getting caught that I've been spending most of my time training or at the school talking to advisors. I think if I don't phase soon then I'm just gonna bust. And I can't let that happen. Man, can you help me?"

He had whispered this all into my ear and as I pulled away I saw tears glistening wet in his eyes.

"Yeah man, we'll figure something out. A way for you to phase daily, just give me some time to think on it."

He thanked me and then we went around the back of the CR-V to unpack the bags. We hadn't exactly had time to really pack so I wasn't even sure if I had a complete outfit, but I was sure it wouldn't really matter. If Chalee and I had it our way, we wouldn't need outfits anyway.

Collin and I walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, letting the girls hug and get all the prissy stuff over before we crashed the party. Chalee had surprised me by packing really light, she only had two bags and a bathroom bag and I only had two bags including my bathroom bag. But dang was her stuff heavy, even though there wasn't that much of it. In fact, I made Collin carry most of hers, even though he seemed to not notice how heavy it was. Maybe I just needed to pump some iron or something.

"Here's your room, I assumed that you and Chalee wouldn't have a problem with just one bed."

I smiled at Collin because I knew he was messing with me. He would know if I had done anything with Chalee because he was always in my head when we ran together. He handed me the key card and I unlocked the door. Chalee had completely bypassed looking at our room and went straight to Collin and Kendall's so I took the opportunity to stop and talk to Collin a little bit more.

"So man, how's school and stuff been going for you?"

"Ah man, you know. I've just been working out; they need me to be in top physical condition to finish the program. And I'm almost in which is the awesome thing, when I get done I'll be able to find an apartment and stay here by myself to complete the six month schooling part and then after that I'll be able to move back to La Push and train under Charlie. It's going to be better than I ever dreamed."

"And you'll be okay with being away from Kendall for six months?"

"You know I won't enjoy it, but that's beside the point. I need to be able to provide for her if we're going have a future. I know you work in the shop, but you really should think of declaring a major or something or at least getting a job where you can advance. I know you don't want to hear it from me, but you need to be able to take care of her forever. Not just for now."

I looked at my hands that lay in my lap. I knew Collin was right, but I didn't want to talk about it, so I just changed the subject.

"Collin, so what's this deal with you and Kendall?"

"Oh shit man, she's going to kill me if I don't get you over there, let's stash these bags on the dresser and head on over."

Collin took one look at me as I shoved Chalee's bag onto the dresser. The zipper had somehow gotten accidentally pulled open somehow and there was a stream of undergarments from the bed where it had first lain to where it sat now.

"Shut the fuck up man. Just shut up. I want you to get up right now before I bust and not take another look at the floor. Just get up and leave, or else I'll lose it."

Collin turned around quickly and stepped out the door without looking back. That was one thing I could count on with him; he wouldn't do something when I told him not to. Thank God for a shape-shifter that actually followed orders.

I sifted through what she had laying on the floor. I saw something black and polka-dotted with red straps so I picked it up to sort of investigate or something like that, it had a bustier and garters and stockings and…it was whoa. So I threw that one down, because I just couldn't handle that anymore. So the more I sifted through the pile of silk and satin the more I thought I was going to lose it. Why had she grabbed this stuff? Why did she choose this stuff to take with us when she knew there must be something wrong with her sister? There was something up, but somehow I didn't mind so much, because I was thinking about how this could work in my favor.

I knew I needed to move on and go meet Chalee and Collin and Kendall in the next room, but I just couldn't tear myself away. There was a satin corset with a pair of lacey underwear that was at the bottom of the pile. I'd never seen her in anything so sexy. In fact, she'd never worn much lingerie around me, I preferred her in my clothes when we were lying around or nothing at all.

Finally I managed to tear myself away from her "hidden" collection and I stashed it back in her bag. As I backed away from the dresser I found myself giddy with everything that she had packed into that bag. My girl did want me to be happy; she wanted to play with me more than I just wanted to screw her. Not that I didn't want her to be happy, because that wasn't true. I wanted to protect her and please her and do whatever I could for her.

That was all I could think as I locked the door behind myself and then I looked over the balcony. We were staying in just a small hotel in the middle of downtown Seattle. Collin's school would be just a few blocks away. It was hard to imagine him staying here for anymore than just a few days, but I knew it was what he wanted. Now I just had to go figure out what Kendall needed to get her out of whatever was wrong.

(CPOV)  
As Kendall girl-talked to me, I saw no trace of the sad girl that had called me the other day. I held her hand and we laughed about my hook-up with Embry before we even left Forks and how I had to buy three bags of food and then she proceeded to tell me about how Collin was working out so much and how he was getting so buff and how hot it was to her. But then I knew that she missed me because she talked about how she had went shopping by herself and how she needed my opinion on new clothes and stuff.

Collin walked in the door and headed straight for the bathroom. My best guess was that he had to go to the bathroom and Embry was using ours, because five minutes later Embry walked in the room and Collin walked out the bathroom.

"Hey hot stuff, you ready to tell them what's going on?"

The look on Collin's face as he talked to Kendall was perfect; you could never mistake it for anything less than love. She looked up at him and he pulled her over to where he was sitting on a love seat in the living room.

"Yeah babe, I actually think I might be ready for once…so…you want to tell them or should I?"

"I think it's your call. You go on ahead, make me proud."

I looked at them both, impatient to know what was going on.

Kendall got up and walked to the small closet that they both shared in the room.

"Close you're eyes!" she warned as she slid the mirrored door open.

Embry and I both shut our eyes tight, and I don't know about him, but I hard a hard time resisting the urge to peek.

A few seconds later, I felt something smooth fall into my hand.

"Kendall, can we open our eyes?" I heard Embry complain to my sister.

I heard her settle back down onto Collin's lap and then she said, "Oh yeah, my bad."

We opened our eyes and in my hand was a pretty lime green pacifier. Embry turned his hand over and he held a bib in his hand that was embroidered to say "I love Uncle Embry". The closer I looked to the pacifier and it said "Auntie Chalee loves you!" in sub-script.

I looked at Embry who looked up at me and smiled.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked Chalee.

"Yes, it does! You're going to be an aunt! Collin and I are pregnant!"

"And you're happy about this, right Collin?"

"You bet Em, I'm happier than I've been in a while. But this is another reason why it's so important to get school over with and paid for so I can help support Kendall. We're getting married as soon as I get back from school!"

"But that's six months from now…man. I don't know if you understand, but that means that Kendall will be half through her pregnancy by the time you get back. You'll miss everything, all her body changes and stuff. And she'll need you. I'll be there for her as much as I can, but she needs the man in her life."

"Don't guilt trip me man, Kendall's fine with it. She knows if I don't do this now then I'll miss more in the future, and we might not even have a future if I don't do this."

Embry sighed as if he was giving up and I reached for his hand. My heart was bursting with happiness for my sister and Collin. I knew she was pleased and scared and excited all at the same time. And Collin, he just couldn't hide how excited he was; he wouldn't even let Embry's warnings get him down.

"That was our news. And I was really scared about it at first, because I didn't know what I would do. But I called mom and dad and told them and they were okay with it. I mean, of course they weren't happy, but what can they do. I have a ring on my finger so..."

"You have a ring on your finger?! I want to see it!"

Kendall jumped up and ran to the drawer of the nightstand. She pulled a black velvet box out the drawer and opened it to reveal a shiny, sparkling diamond ring.

"I didn't wear it because I didn't want you to figure it out first."

She held it up and I snatched it. I looked at it for a moment and then I walked over to Embry.

"See this? I want one of those."

"You really want to get married?"

"Um, of course I want to get married, as long as it's to you! I want to spend everyday of my life with you!"

Embry looked at me and gently put his hands on either side of my face. He kissed me tenderly and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"Maybe soon honey, I just don't have that kind of cash lying around."

I had thought he would drop to his knee just then and when he let me down, although it was ever so gently, it still hurt me and my heart just dropped. I looked into his eyes and I saw his sweet, gentle, and loving smile. He held my hand as we settled onto the couch in Kendall and Collin's room. Kendall continued telling us about how the baby was developing and how she was feeling being pregnant.

Embry kept looking at me, as though he didn't really believe that I was okay. I was upset, I won't lie, but I believed that what Em and I had was real and that our time would come one day.

"How about we head out and get something to eat, I know you two won't be able to stay but for about two days, so let's go have some fun!"

As Collin spoke Kendall smiled weakly and ran to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness sucks. She's had it so bad here lately. That's part of the reason why we realized she was pregnant. But the great thing is that it will pass in just a few minutes and she'll be ready to go party with us, minus the drinking."

Embry and I went back to our room to freshen up. As he undressed to take a shower I walked into the bathroom. I ran my hand across his back, his strong hard back, and he turned to face me.

I was dressed in a cute pair of lacey electric blue boy shorts and a blue cotton bra with lace trim. Embry took one look at me and gave me a wry grin. His hunter green boxers had never turned me on before now, but then again, maybe it was just the man standing in them. Em brushed the back of his warm hand against my cheek. I blushed a deep red color and he laughed a bit at me.

Our lips met and our arms became wrapped around one another. Our hips crushed together in an attempt to keep space from coming in between us. Embry's shower was forgotten as he pushed me out of the bathroom and towards the large bed that was in the middle of our room.

My back met the comforter and all of a sudden I felt Embry everywhere, my hot, hot Embry. He was on top and all around me, covering every surface. My bra went in the floor, my boy shorts were soon slung back toward the bathroom and his boxers were thrown haphazardly onto the headboard.

All attempts to keep each other quite were forgotten and soon my words overtook me.

"Em, oh Em, I love you so very much Embry Call."

His words were strangled as he tried to avoid letting his lips leave my skin, "Hold still baby girl. Chalee, I love you but I don't want to hurt you, just let me be careful with you."

His lips were everywhere, on my mouth, on my collarbone, on my stomach, thighs, and ankles. He was as he calls it, loving every square inch of me.

Soon enough we merged as one, and then we lay back exhausted from all of the effort, Collin and Kendall had been long forgotten. Embry sat up on the bed and checked his phone that had been overlooked in all the excitement. He had an unread text message so he checked it,

_From: Collin-Kendall seems to be a little sicker tonight than usual. We're just going to order food in if that's good. Just text me back so I can order out or you can do it yourselves. I'll see you in a while. _

He relayed the message to me and I laughed, glad for the diversion from our own personal distractions. Then without warning Embry just got up and disappeared into the bathroom. I didn't want our time to end yet, so I waited till I heard the shower turn on and heard him climb inside. Then I crept into the bathroom through the cracked door and climbed into the shower to clean up with my wolfey-man.

************************************

(EPOV)

My eyes flickered open as I felt the warm sunshine play across my face. My eyes adjusted to the bright morning light and I saw Chalee's soft, sensual smile as she stood by the window, adjusting the blinds and curtains. I was lucky because she was adjusting the ones by the window that was far up so no one could see in because she wasn't wearing much at all.

Her bright orange underwear made her appear more tan than she really was and that was a turn on in itself because I was very attracted to girls that had a skin tone close to my own.

Her sky blue bra was really appealing on her too, because it really brought out the blue in her eyes.

"Good morning baby, I thought I'd give you a little sunshine, to brighten your day."

Her smile broadened and I replied, "I don't need the outside sunshine, I just need my little piece of sunshine right here. Speaking of sunshine, that underwear is out of this world bright, and that bra…whoa, what do you call that color anyway?"

"Just call it azure. That means blue, just in case you didn't know."

I laughed and then sat up in the bed. She walked over to her purse sitting on the floor and picked it up. She checked a little green book and then got her phone out and typed something in.

"What are you doing over there baby?"

"Oh, just deciding what Kendall and I are doing today. Are you going to go out while Collin's training or what?"

"Collin texted me last night before bed and asked if I wanted to use the academy's gym so I guess I'll go pump iron and then come back here and rest till you girls get back."

She grinned and then jumped up and ran to the bed and leapt on top of me. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead gently. She laid her head softly on my chest and after a few seconds she got up and walked to the closet to select her outfit for the afternoon.

It was getting cooler since fall was beginning to set in and she pulled out a short black skirt. She had grey woolen leggings lying on the bench at the end of the bed, and an emerald green sweater, just waiting to be put on to her luscious figure.

Chay's every move was sensual and seductive. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch her dress. The leggings were gently rolled up her legs and I gasped slightly. Then the skirt slid over her succulent hips and I lost my breath. At last the sweater slid over her shoulders and settled along her waist and I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms. She finished her outfit off by grabbing a really expensive, and I can say expensive because I was there when she opened the box from her mother, I saw the price tag, pea coat.

But the jacket, a dark charcoal colored Calvin Cline pea coat that was double-breasted and really warm, I was proud of her for keeping herself warm in this cool Seattle fall weather. A soft black and white plaid scarf graced the collar of her jacket as she threw it across her arm along with her black calf-skin Dooney and Bourke handbag. She skipped up to me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips and exclaimed, "I'll see you this afternoon baby! I love you!"

She ran up and out the door and after I heard the automatic lock click behind her I threw my legs over the side of the bed. My clothes were still strewn in the drawers of the dresser where I attempted my best guy's attempt at organization. I picked up a pair of gray Puma sweatpants and a hunter green Nike shirt. I grabbed a water bottle from the small refrigerator in our room and I headed out the door to meet up with Collin.

**********************************

(CPOV)

The wind hit my face as soon as Kendall and I stepped out to get into her Audi from the parking lot.

"Collin has been so amazing lately. We went out to eat with one of his friends and their girlfriend and he was so supportive of me even though we were around his buddies."

"You're so lucky Ken. I mean, Embry and I have gotten so close, but life's just been so crazy insane. Hopefully stuff will calm down soon."

Kendall stopped the car at a red light just down the road from our hotel and there was a brightly colored building with a sign in front that said "Me Casa".

"Is that a Mexican hotel or a Mexican restaurant?" I asked Kendall.

She just busted out laughing as though my question was absurd.

"I think it's a Mexican…oh my gosh I've never really paid attention. Ha-ha, I think it might be a restaurant…but casa does mean house so…oh well, I don't know."

She giggled again as we left the red light and continued on our shopping expedition.

***********************************************************************

(EPOV)

"Nice job, I don't think I've seen anyone push themselves as hard as you. Mind if I ask who you are?"

I turned around to see a really well-built brunette standing behind me with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Uh, oh hey, I'm Embry. I didn't realize anyone was waiting for the machine. I'll be done in just a second."

I started getting off the treadmill, but she put her hand on my arm as if to stop me.

"Oh no, I didn't want the machine, there's several other ones available. I just wanted to commend you on your body. I'm sure the program is very lucky to have you. What are you going to be….SWAT?"

I looked at her with a confused look on my face and then I realized that she actually thought I was going there to be in the police program, which was pretty understandable…I was in the gym after all.

"Ah, nah man, my friend Collin is going here to be a police officer, I'm just visiting him and he offered me the gym to keep me company while he was in class today. I'm having fun getting ripped though."

"I don't think you could get much more ripped, do you mind if I…feel?"

I busted out laughing, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

She laughed too, which I appreciated because sometimes Chalee thought my "That's What She Said" jokes were a little bit, eleventh grade. Then she did something totally expected. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the girl's locker room, which was to my left.

"I don't think anyone will be in here for a while. Most of the girls that come don't come until later."

She snaked her hand up my loose Nike shirt and felt of my sculpted body. I tensed under her, but honestly…what guy is going to say no to a hot girl feeling them up.

She pushed me back against the cool tile wall, which would have been cool if she hadn't smacked my head up against it.

"Fuck! That hurt like hell!"

"Oh shut up, it couldn't have hurt that much."

But it really did hurt that much, I pushed her back with one hand while the other went up to the back of my head, where a warm, sticky liquid coated my hand.

"Shit! I'm really hurt!"

She jumped back and looked at me with a sick expression on her face. I shoved my hand towards her face, so she could really tell that she hurt me and she gagged and then pulled away from me and ran to a bathroom stall where I heard her empty her stomach, which sickened me.

She looked at me in the mirror as she went to the sink to wash her mouth out. I knew then that I could never cheat on Chalee.

I waved at her and said, "Sorry girl, but karma's a bitch."


End file.
